


Not Strong Enough

by Sayon_170



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Abandonment Issues, Adoption, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Child Tom Riddle, Daddy Issues, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Fate & Destiny, Father-Son Relationship, Good Intentions, Hogwarts, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Powerful Harry, Secret Identity, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, Slytherin Politics, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayon_170/pseuds/Sayon_170
Summary: He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.





	1. The start of everything

Harry was all alone. His beautiful, vibrant wife, the mother of his children, was dead. His children— James, the mischievous trouble maker full of life, was dead. Albus— the quiet, sensitive one— was dead. His sweet, adventurous baby girl, Lily, was dead and gone as well. And Teddy... Teddy was almost the hardest one to lose. It was like seeing Remus dead again at the Battle of Hogwarts, all cold and stiff. Teddy had lived and embodied his mother’s love of life and carefree nature, but in death he had his father’s face, and that was so very hard for Harry to see. He was all alone. So alone. Everyone he had ever knew and loved was dead and gone, and he had nothing left to do but to watch over their descendants grow old and die as well.   
  
He was so tired, so weary, and so lonely. Even after all the years that has passed, he has never changed, not physically, and the world seemed to have moved on without him. He could only watch helplessly as he fell behind and remained stagnant. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, had remained forever youthful with the body of a man in his early 20s. His face was unmarked by time. It was the same face that confronted and killed his only chance to crossover to the afterlife, thus damning him to a life of immortality and loneliness. It was the same face that killed Voldemort, Tom Riddle, the boy who was never loved, the Dark Lord. Harry had killed his only chance of dying. The prophecy haunted him even now, years later.   
  
The irony was quite great.   
  
After a bit of Firewhiskey, looking at the grand manor that had once been filled with life, love, and family, he could even laugh about it. Tom Riddle, a man afraid of death, went and made Harry Potter— his most hated nemesis save Dumbledore— immortal while dying in the process. Oh, what great irony it was! On a bad day, when it was all he could think about, it filled him with frustration just thinking about it. On those days, his hatred for Voldemort knew no bounds. On better days, all he felt when thinking about his wretched situation and Tom Riddle was pity and sorrow. For himself and Tom.   
  
Harry spent most of his time drinking Firewhiskey, drowning in memories and thinking— he thought a lot, he had little motivation to do much else— mostly of Tom Riddle: his childhood, the choices he made, the kind of life he lived, and compared it to his own. There were many (too many, he thinks darkly at times) similarities: physical and emotional abuse during their childhoods, cases of neglect, both orphans, half-bloods heirs to ancient houses, both possessing a great amount of power and an affinity for magic. The world was at their fingertips, power within their grasps, opportunities to different paths of life that could affect the entire Wizarding World if they so choose. They were so similar yet so different. The one glaring difference that mattered was love.   
  
Harry had been loved in his life even before he was born and was greeted to the world with the unconditional love of his parents and their friends. And he always had some form of it throughout his life— from the remnants of his mother's sacrifice, to the family and friends he created, and even through an adoring Wizarding public, he always had someone to look out for him, even if it was unknown to himself. Tom Riddle had nothing of the sort. He was born alone and died alone.   
  
Conceived by artifice and born from the last moments of his mother's life, his life began drearily and was worth as little as any other orphans’. From what he had seen and heard about Tom, he gathered that Tom was a manipulative, apathetic, antisocial but charming lad in his youth who had cast away any chance of love and companionship in favor of gaining followers, power, and control.   
  
One could make the assumption Tom Riddle was psychopath: the evidence was all there.   
  
Lack of empathy, the ability to manipulate those around him, and charisma in abundance: Tom Riddle was a charming lad, able to charm those around him for whatever he desired. Prime examples of this are Hephzibah Smith and Ginny Weasley. He used his dark handsome features— composed of high cheekbones, thick dark wavy hair, unblemished pale skin and hypnotizing dark eyes— to get what he wanted from his two victims: The Hufflepuff Cup, as well as the life force and information from the latter. He charmed his way into the hearts and minds of his two enamored victims and then drained them of their life, of their soul once he was done with them. He also showed an abundance of narcissism, recklessness, and irresponsibility; Tom thought of himself as so great and powerful that the mere thought of anyone, much less a child, defeating him was quite ridiculous to him. Such a grandiose view of himself was his downfall; the prophecy stated that one of the babies were to be his fall and he went to destroy his enemy, overly confident in his abilities, without any backup or help, resulting in his downfall at Godric's Hollow. There was also definite signs of  pathological lying and a lack of remorse: lying had come naturally to Tom; he never batted an eye.   
  
When Tom was asked if had stolen from the other children in his conversation with Dumbledore, he had promptly denied it. And when he was caught, he didn’t apologize or seem ashamed. If anything, he immediately focused on another thing he did not have or could do, something that put him in a weaker position than Dumbledore. Though he knew such things and was a personal victim of the said individual, Harry was not dissuaded by Tom’s past actions and personality. If anything, he was encouraged— one could say he thought he could play God when the plan formed in his mind. A plan that would change everything. Harry had read a lot, something he picked up to pass the immense time he had in his hands. Nature vs. Nurture frequently plagued his mind. After a long time of thought he made up his mind: Tom was the product of nurture. With such a conclusion made, plans began in his head.   
  
He was going to go back in time and he was going to change it all. He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love. After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery, and he was going to love Tom Riddle. Harry was going to change him and would make a new future, one that ended in in eternal rest and a content, complete soul for the both of them. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that life and fate were fickle beings that answered to no one. And so, Harry left to go to the past; a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable; to love him, change him, and make a new, better future.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> He was going to go back in time and he was going to change it all. He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love. After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery, and he was going to love Tom Riddle. Harry was going to change him and would make a new future, one that ended in in eternal rest and a content, complete soul for the both of them. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that life and fate were fickle beings that answered to no one. And so, Harry left to go to the past; a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable; to love him, change him, and make a new, better future.

Harry found himself surrounded by a new but familiar landscape; he had landed in the middle of a park in London that was shadowed by a canopy of trees. He immediately disillusioned himself and tucked in the time turner back behind his shirt. He noticed men in suits and fedoras with their hair slicked and combed back, women with skirts past their knees but short enough to show their ankles and calves, their hair curled and pinned back. Cars roared and rumbled past Harry; they had an antique look to them in Harry’s eyes. Harry was in the muggle world, that much was certain.   
  
Harry quickly transfigured his own clothing, randomly choosing from passersby, to match that of those around him. After he was finished, Harry was dressed in a suit of a dark grey-black with padded shoulders and single button for the jacket; tapered legs on his suit trousers; a wide tie with a simple geometric pattern of green and black which suited his piercing, intense emerald eyes; and a dark grey-black colored fedora that suited his inky, slightly messy hair. His pale skin, almost translucent, stood out against the dark colors that now adorned him. Harry made a very striking figure when he stepped out from the shadows of the trees into the sunlight. Not just because of his delicate but strong appearance but also due to the quiet aura of power that surrounded him. The muggles, while ignorant of the magical world, could still feel and practically taste the peculiar feeling in the air. The pull Harry had Muggles would describe as charisma. This was a man that drew people in.   
  
Harry did not know the exact date he landed in— time travel was a tricky thing to master. Even in the future there was only limited information on it, so he moved quickly and stopped a pair of distinguishing pair of gentlemen walking his way. They were both better dressed than most of those around: one was tall, slim but had a strong body. He appeared to be around the age of 45, a little grey at the temples, with his hair combed back. He had dark blue eyes adorning a handsome lined face, a cane, and a brass pocket watch. The man next to him was shorter with thinning blond hair with brown eyes. He was decked out with a cane, a gold pocket watch whose chain hanged from a pocket, and an eye glass. He looked a little younger than his companion. They both wore similar dark suits and exuded wealth.   
  
“Excuse me sirs, may I look at your paper for a moment?” Harry asked politely after stepping in their way.

  
They stopped and looked over Harry’s striking appearance, and both men became instantly curious about the young man that stood before them. They glanced at each other and conceded, handing over the newspaper so they could observe him a little while longer. The older gentlemen observed Harry closely, his calm demeanor, tasteful clothing and overall physical appearance, before opening his mouth to address him. There was something about him that drew him in. After a moment, he realized what it was. The young man was no ordinary lad.   
  
“You have to be new around here young man. I don’t believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before. And I am sure I would have remembered you.” The older gentleman asked with a questionable lit to his voice and a curiously knowing gleam in his eyes.   
  
“Why do you say that?” Harry asked warily as he saw the look in the man’s eyes.

  
The older man who spoke continued. “You have the most striking eyes I have ever seen. I am sure I would have remembered seeing you before… even without your remarkable eyes I would have remembered you—you stand out, so to say.”

Harry struggled to answer, troubled by what the older gentleman implied about him standing out. That was the last thing he wanted.   
  
Harry was a Gryffindor for a reason, and at that moment the rash, impulsive Gryffindor within him shone like a beacon of light. Act first, think later. His one-track mind, when planning on finding, loving, and changing Tom, did not take into consideration the finer details of his plan. All he had was a quick mind (not that it was helping him out much at the moment), a decent amount of money that came with him, and his wand. How he wished he had thought things out more!   
  
A loud screech saved Harry from answering. An automobile was coming their way, the driver's face taut with fear and horror. Harry instinctively pushed the older gentleman away from the path of the car, covering the man with his own body. A loud screech, crash, wood splintering and breaking of glass was heard and felt. Harry’s ears were ringing and smoke was in the air. Harry turned his head to look back and saw blond man standing unharmed on the street frozen in shock. Harry moved to stand up at the same time pulling the man underneath him up as well. They both stood with unsteady feet. Harry was covered in dust and glass. It was only when he was standing that he felt a prick of pain on his ribs and felt a trickle of liquid on his temple that went into his eyes. Harry reached up and pulled his fingers back. His hand was covered in blood.   
  
The world started to lean sideways, and he heard muffled panicking words before darkness overtook over him.   
  


h :::::::::::::::::::::::: h   
  


Harry woke to a calm, educated voice, “… He should be fine in a day; he'll most likely have a concussion, but he will live. He does need to take it easy for a bit— his ribs have taken some damage. His mind might be a bit off, but some memory loss is expected since most of the damage was put on his head and upper body. He will need to get plenty of rest, nothing too strenuous.”   
  
“I understand. Thank you again for coming on such a short notice.”   
  
“Not at all. Remember to make it to the dinner next Tuesday. You know how Amelia gets when you show up late.”   
  
A deep chuckle resonated throughout the room   
  
“My dear mate, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Make sure to give Amelia my love.”   
  
Harry heard footsteps and a door opening and closing. He started to come around more; his mind, vision, and senses were getting clearer by the minute. Harry was able to comprehend that he was in a soft bed surrounded by luxurious silk sheets, gold and red stitching adorning the soft duvet that was draped over his body.   
  
“I see that you're awake.”   
  
Harry looked over to his left with tired eyes, his head pounding. The man from before, the one he had saved, stood before him. He looked unharmed and unarmed, two very good things to Harry. The man reached down to pick up a bundle of paper and sat down on a red velvet seat with gold arm handles that was placed beside the bed.  _ ‘Gryffindor colors’ _ , Harry thought. It brought him some comfort, as much comfort he could feel in his current situation.   
  
“You need not to worry while you are here. This is my home, you are safe here. You saved my life earlier. I owe you a great debt. I am sorry you had to wake up alone without any familiar faces around you— you must be very disoriented right now. It would be beneficial if you had some familiar faces for support. Do you perhaps have anyone I can contact? A friend, a family member Mr….? I am sorry I don’t know your name.”   
  
Harry didn’t know what to make of this man who took in a stranger he knows nothing about, albeit that stranger did save his life, but a stranger still. _ ‘Why didn’t he take me to a muggle hospital, _ ’ Harry wondered. The mysterious and confusing man was looking at him expectantly. Harry had to think quickly, and fortunately the doctor’s words echoed into his mind, “His mind however might be a bit off; some memory loss is expected.”

  
“My name is Harry … and… I don’t have any family or friends. I don’t remember much but I do know that.”   
  
_ ‘Bloody hell, can I sound any more suspicious then that? Fuck, I need to get out of here so I can find Tom…. I still don’t even know what date it is. Bloody hell, this is all a mess.' _ _  
_   
The man stared at Harry with unreadable, piercing eyes. “I see… Well Harry, my name is Alexander Durwin. Since you don’t have any family or friends to take care of you, and you did save my life, I gladly open my home to you while you recover.”

  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Alexander raised his hand to stop him. “I don’t have a family either. London is a harsh place to be, a crude and cold place in every sense of the word. It would be in your best interest for you to stay here to get better, I assure you that you will be cared for just as well here if not better. You would give me the chance to pay you back for saving my life— besides I’m sure we will have much to talk about.”   
  
Harry felt a bit unsettled at Alexander's intimate way of talking but when he looked upon his face he saw no malice in the man’s face and body language, instead he had a comforting and pleasant nature about him. It reminded him a bit of Professor Lupin. Harry thought about his options. He could brave the cold London streets while systematically trying to figure everything out— like finding a reasonable place to live and on finding and adopting Tom, as well as his backstory— or he could stay here with the comforts of a roof over his head with a wealthy, over compassionate man who felt indebted to him. Harry also found the man interesting as well, the cryptic comments he made peaked his interest as much as wariness.   
  
“…I accept your generous offer Mr. Durwin, thank you.”   
  
“Please, you saved my life, call me Alex. There is pain medication, sleeping pills and water on the bedside table, as well as the newspaper you wanted earlier.”

  
Alexander rose to help Harry sit up a bit before handing Harry the pills and water. “Thank you,” Harry’s voice was hoarse from his dry throat, so he cleared his throat, took the pill into his mouth, and took a sip of water and began again, “... and also thank you for the newspaper… Alex.”

  
Alexander gave a nod with a small smile, “You're welcome, Harry. Rest well. I’ll see you in the morning.”   
  
Harry watched the man walk toward the door to let himself out, but he was only able to stay awake for a few more moments before the medication he consumed caused him to drift off, his breathing and heart rate evening out.   
  
Alexander Durwin closed the door behind him quietly so that he would not disturb his guest. He didn’t know much about Harry, but he did feel a bit of kinship to him. He saw a bit of himself in Hadrian for some reason, maybe it was because he had no family or because of the magical aura coming off of Harry even in slumber; he had felt it when he first met Harry and felt intrigued. Harry was a mystery: he had the delicate, aristocratic features of the purebloods, but the eyes… those vibrant green eyes were something else. He’s never seen such eyes on either wizard or muggle. He had also seemed too comfortable in Muggle London to be a pureblood. Alexander believed that Harry was a half-blood.   
  
_ ‘But what is a half-blood, a powerful one at that, doing in the middle of muggle London? I’m sure he hasn’t lost his memory, wizards are more resilient than Muggles are, so what could he be hiding— who could he be hiding from? No matter, he seems like a good man. I’ll help him get back on his feet, it’s the least I can do,’  _ Alexander thought to himself as he walked down the moon lit hallway towards his own wing of his manor.

  
  
\-----------------/-----------------

  
_ “I love you Harry, I always have. When I’m gone promise me that instead of wasting all your time of trying to join me that you’ll take care of our children instead.” _

_  
_ _ “The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them again.” _

_  
_ _ “Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.” _

_  
_ _ “Be brave Harry. Be strong.” _

_  
_ Harry woke up to the sun in his eyes, but he felt cold and clammy with sweat. He slowly sat up and swept his sweat soaked hair from his eyes. In doing so he got a better look at the room he was staying in. It was massive. The walls were outlined in a fancy chrome with a deep burgundy red and splashes of gold, the whole room seemed to be outlined with red and gold. It gave Harry a strange sense of comfort, it reminded him of Gryffindor tower, but a more opulent version.   
  
Harry moved to stretch out his body before reaching over to take a sip of water. He then proceeded to grabbed the newspaper that was left on the bedside table.   
  
The date posted was January 10, 1931. Mentally processing that, it meant that Tom must have just turned five years old. Seven years until Tom enters the wizarding world. Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or be worried. Harry had already spent seven years of his life (when he was one years old and school years minus 3rd year) intertwined with Tom Riddle and Voldemort. Was the universe laughing at him or giving him a chance to make a difference?

  
_ ‘Young enough to be guided, to be changed,’ _ Harry thought with determination.   
_  
_ _ 'I need to find him.' _   
  
Harry gingerly moved to remove the wrap around his sore ribs. Thankfully the pain medication had not yet worn off completely. Harry found himself in the bath a few minutes later carefully sitting down in the steaming water. The hot water was a mercy, the kinks and aches were slowly leaving his sore and battered body. Black and purple bruises decorated his back and ribs. While his magical core was already in the process of healing him, it would still take some time for him to completely heal without the help of the potions Mediwitches and healers could procure for him. Harry got out of the bath went to get dressed as well as look over his belongings folded over a chair. The Time turner miraculously was undamaged. But Harry knew he had to try harder to keep it safe, Harry placed it around his neck for the time being for safe keeping until he was able to place it in a secure place.He had some money stored in his breast pocket, It was enough to last few months and to find a decent place to live to raise Tom, to bond with him until he was able to find a job. He didn’t want to have to leave Tom when he knew the early years would be critical for a positive bond to form between them, but Harry wanted make sure Tom had the security of living in a financially stable home life. To make sure he was able to support Tom enough to get him new robes, not second hand ones. Harry wanted to give Tom a chance to start off life and eventual enter into the wizarding world with all the advantages, positivity and love Harry was physically and emotionally able able give him.   
  
His wand was also placed on top of his clothes, this put Harry on edge, echoes of Moody came into his head, “CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” He was sure the mysterious man that took him in was harmless and a Muggle, but he should have never let his guard down. It was curious that the man had not said anything about it. Maybe he thought Harry was some strange fellow that carried around a stick the same way some people carry around a rabbit foot or a rock. Harry thought back on the lecture Hermione had given him about Muggle Views on Witchcraft in the early 20th century.   
  
“While the word witchcraft has always had a negative connotation, Britain as a whole disregarded the fundamental idea of it. The Witchcraft Act was passed by the Muggle Parliament in 1735, which made it a crime for any person to claim that any human being had magical powers or was guilty of practicing witchcraft. It was the beginnings of the modern legal history of witchcraft, repealing the Witchcraft Acts which were based on a widespread belief in the genuine existence of magic and witchcraft. The law was reverting to the view of the medieval Church that witchcraft and magic were illusory, treating as an offence not the supposed practice of witchcraft but the superstitious belief in its existence.”   
  
With that thought Harry reluctantly got out of the shower to dry off and get dressed in the freshly laundered clothes that were set aside for him. A knock was soon heard, “Mr. Harry, I am Lisa the housekeeper. Mr. Alex has requested for me to replace your bandages and then to lead you into the dining room for breakfast.”   
  
Harry quickly buttoned up the buttons on his trousers and moved to open the door to let the lady in.   
  
Lisa was a middle-aged lady with a round kind face and warm brown eyes. Harry soon found she was the equivalent to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
“Sit still and let me get to work, drink this— No! not in that order. Drink it exactly as I have told you, swallow this… now drink some water.”   
  
It was half an hour later when Harry was finally allowed to leave the room. He followed the housekeeper and chatted with her about mundane things, finding  her to be very charming. They soon found themselves in another hallway. Harry could see part of a dining room table in it.   
  
“Now Harry, I must go and tidy up the kitchen. I do hope you enjoy the breakfast I made.” With that she turned away and went into the opposite direction,  disappearing around the corner they just came from.   
  
Harry moved forward and found that Alexander was already at the table reading a couple of papers scattered around him, seemingly engrossed in what he was reading. He looked up when Harry awkwardly cleared his throat to let Alexander know he was there.   
  
“Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well? How are you feeling? And please do sit down.”   
  
“I slept like a rock,” Harry said with ruefulness while he moved forward to sit down across from Alexander. Harry felt a bit wary, he did not know what to expect from the seemingly altruistic man in front of him.    
  
It was only when he sat down that he too notice of the great expanse of food waiting for him. The rich dark mahogany table was filled with ham, sausage, steak, eggs, a platoon of jam, gravy, and toast. It was a sight to see. They both covered their plate and enjoyed uninterrupted peace as they ate. But the silence did not last.   
  
“So, Harry, from what you have told me, and from what the doctor said, you seem to be suffering from bout of amnesia.” Alexander suddenly was looking right at Harry with a piercing look,” …but I don’t believe it, wizards, especially powerful wizards like yourself are more resilient then that.”

  
It was at that moment that Harry looked into Alexander's mind, and he relaxed slightly after seeing he was not a bad man and that he had not somehow breached the Statute of Secrecy. It would do him no good to already be in trouble with the law. He was surprised to find that his generous benefactor was a squib. Harry looked at the man across from him carefully before acknowledging he was correct in his assumption. The man let out a roar.   
  
“Brilliant! It’s been so long since I was in the presence of a wizard, and such a powerful one to boot! Yes, I am a squib so you need not to have any worries about the Statue of Secrecy. Now before you waste your breath, I brought you to my home since I doubt you would have liked being in a Muggle hospital; their physiology and chemical makeup is a tad different from ours. They couldn't have done much for you in the long run, and I wanted to help you. You saved my life so I owe you a life debt— I still have enough magic in me for the oath to form and thus, it has to be upheld.”   
  
Alexander's face turned serious and a hesitant, wary but determined look over came his face. His eyes had a sharp gleam to them. Harry instantly was on his guard once again.   
  
“Is there something wrong, Alex?”

  
Alexander looked at Harry carefully with watchful eyes before starting, “... I don’t exactly know the advancements magic has undergone— I live in the muggle world and don’t partake in updating myself since I am not able to practice it. When you were placed in bed I found a picture, a wizarding picture of you with a red-haired woman and three kids next to a train, the Hogwarts Express to be specific. The train looked very new… and the clothing looked very odd, even the cut of the dress robes in the background. And while I might not know much about the magical advancement of the wizarding world. I do know they are not able to produce colored pictures of such vivid clarity. What was even more peculiar was the back date, it stated August 2020. It makes me want to jump to conclusions that sounds ridiculous in my head, outrageous!”

  
Harry sat in silence so Alexander continued   
  
“Now— I’m not going to pretend I understand anything, but I do know this. I am your friend. I owe you my life so keeping a secret is the least that I am able to do. I am worried if your secret is a dangerous one; I do have other people in this house that I would like to keep safe, like the lady you saw earlier, Lisa. If it is a dangerous secret I can make arrangements for them elsewhere. They have children you see. Are you a part of something dangerous? Are you… from here?”

  
Harry’s body stayed frozen, his face was so very still. Alexander continued further.   
  
“Please Harry, I need to know. All I ask is that you trust me. I know it is a lot to ask and I am in mo position to make demades when i am indebted to you and a stranger but please trust me.”   
  
Harry was stunned. How was he supposed to answer? He did not expect such a proclamation to be made. He didn’t expect anyone to find the truth and so quickly! He was already drowning in technicalities. A stupid mistake, he should have left everything in the future. The selfish part of him placed him in this situation. Still, a rush of emotions flooded him, intense loneliness, disbelief, hope, happiness. It had been a long time since he had someone to support him, to help him. He had been alone for so long. True to his rash Gryffindor in him he blurted out, “I’m from the future.”   
_  
_ _ ‘The cat's out of the bag now.’ _   
  
Alexanders was surprisingly calm at the same time had an encouraging look on his as if prodding him to continue. He had a very clinical look. Harry didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.   
  
_ ‘Well at least he’s not kicking me out of his house screaming out that I’m mad. That’s a good start I suppose.’ _ _  
_   
“My name is Harry Potter.” At the Alexanders eyebrows rose a bit but nothing else much changed. “I came back to change something— a person. I’m here to adopt a young boy.”   
  
“Am I right to think this young boy makes a big difference?” Harry nodded his head. “I won’t lie to you, this…. I was not expecting this. But I do know magic is always changing, to think it has evolved enough for time travel and so far in time! Its…astounding if not a bit terrifying.”   
  
Harry relaxed visibly and let out a nervous laugh. He had expected to be called and treated as if he was mad. “You're very calm for a man who had just found out he has a time traveler in his home, it sounds a bit dodgy doesn’t it?”   
  
_ ‘He’s so calm about this…is he faking it?’ _

Alex let out a chuckle. “While I have no magic myself, I did grow up in a magical household. I learned very quickly that magic can make the impossible, possible."   
  
He continued a bit more calmly, “This is all very new and outrageous… but I don’t believe you're lying to me. When I was younger, even though I was not able to do magic, I did read what was in my family library. What I learned was that magic is an amazing thing that has the capability to forever evolve. I have always been intuitive and able to read people. I don’t think you’re a bad man— I think you came here for a purpose, for selfless reasons, that would help many. You don’t seem like a selfish man. I think this mission of yours is an important one for the future; I have no idea what it is or what’s going to happen, but I do trust you to do the right thing. Besides, who am I to stop you?”

  
“I want to change a child who grows up to be the most fearsome Dark Lord the modern age has ever known.”   
  
“It was bad then.” Alexander said in a neutral voice.   
  
“It was worse than bad, people were getting killed left and right every day. He caused two wizarding wars on a massive scale. He turned mad and no one was safe, not even his followers.”   
  
Harry thought of Severus Snape.   
  
“And you here not to stop him, but to change him.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I change my mind, you’re a bleeding hero. If this child grows up as bad as you describe, why bother trying to change him? It doesn’t seem like he’ll ever bring anything positive into the world. There is always a chance that he is not able to be changed.”

Harry had a far away look in his eyes and his voiced turned quiet.   
  
“He reminds me a lot of myself.”   
  
Alexander stilled. Harry continued quietly with a faraway look in his eyes.

  
“Not in a way where I start murdering people left and right, just our life situations. We were both orphans, alone in the world. With no idea of who we were, our history, heritage.  Both of us had no idea what we were doing when we ever exhibited bouts of magic much less knew that we were wizard. Muggles were not kind to us, and we were placed on a certain path that we couldn’t deviate from. I think- no, I believe I can change him… I have to.”   
  
The room was so quiet that birds outside could be heard chirping.  Alexander was silent for a few moments. “I have a feeling you're keeping things from me— I’m not going to pry, I think I know enough if not too much. But know this, I am here for you Harry. I honestly am not able to warp my mind around this completely, and trust me my friend, I’ve had to deal with a lot of messed up things. I will support you and try to help you the best way I can.”

  
Mutual respect and understanding passed between them. Harry felt lighter, the huge burden was not solely on him anymore, he had someone to share it with him. It gave him a lightheaded feeling. He didn’t know where to start, didn’t know where to begin. He tried to be very careful about what he revealed. He didn’t want to make unnecessary changes.   
  
“He should be four years old. His name is Tom Riddle and should be living at Wool's Orphanage, do you happen to know where it is?”

  
“I do. I can sho—” 

  
Harry quickly interrupted Alexander, “I should, no I have to, do this by myself. Besides I don’t think Tom would react well if he knew a doctor was with me.”   
  
Alexander nodded in understanding. “Very well, I shall give you the directions after breakfast.” He then paused, “Pardon me for saying but do you have any plan? Where are you going to raise this Tom Riddle? Have you thought of anything of that sort? What are you going to do about your identity? Do you know anything about this boy?”   
  
Harry grimaced and looked a bit sheepish, “I was going to look around for a place, quickly buy it, and then find Tom. I was so focused on getting here and finding Tom that I didn’t think of much else. All that mattered was that I find him and do everything possible to make sure he did not grow up to be the most feared Dark Lord the Wizarding World has ever known. Orphanages are a cruel and cold place; I don’t want that for him. I don’t want such a place to affect Tom in a negative way, so it is imperative that he leaves such an environment as soon as possible. I have to give him a good, loving home and raise him the best I can. I don't need him to be a saint, just given a better chance to become a person other than who is set to be right now. From what I have gleaned over the years, as a child Tom was very manipulative, violent, dark, and intelligent. He was very smart, top of his class in fact, and was able to charm almost anyone. He’s crafty and sly, a true Slytherin.  As for my name, I’m not sure.”

  
“Potter is a pureblood name, are you a pureblood?”   
  
“No, halfblood.”

  
“Well then, it might be better for you to take the boy’s last name. Riddle, was it? That is not a pureblood name so it would be easier for you to fabricate a story off of it. I’ll help you with the details later. But for right now if the boy asks, lie but with a bit of truth. Tell him you're also an orphan and that you had bad memories of your family. Tell him that you felt a connection to him and that there was something that drew you to him, orphans love feeling that they belong. As you said, he's a smart child, say something that keeps his suspicion away from the true reason you adopted him.”

  
Harry nodded, deep in thought. It wouldn’t be a bad start; he wouldn’t start their relationship with a total lie. Harry did grow up in a bad home life before Hogwarts, and he did have a connection to Tom growing up.   
  
“Also, I suppose you would want your own place to bond with the boy, so I will let you stay at my townhouse in London.”   
  
That roused Harry out of his thoughts. “I can’t possibly, that’s too mu-”   
  
“You can and you will. I told you. I am your friend and I will support you in any way I can.”   
  
Harry was so incredibly grateful, “I don’t know what to say."   
  
“Don’t say anything. I owe you my life. Something as small as a place to stay doesn’t even compare.”   
  
After breakfast Alexander wrote down directions and Harry found himself walking toward the Orphanage. He was bundled up for the sake of appearances, the heating charm he placed on himself kept him warm, even in the chilly weather.

  
\-----------------/-----------------

Wool's Orphanage soon loomed over him. The grey dingy building was not a pleasant sight. His heart sank looking at it. It looked like a prison.   
_  
_ _ ‘I hope I am not too late.’ _   
  
His heart started to beat faster, his stomach in knots.   
  
_ ‘This is it,’  _ Harry thought as he made his way inside.   
  
He walked in and was greeted by a plain looking woman. He recognized her as the head of the orphanage, Mrs. Cole. Next to her was a younger looking woman who he did not recognize.   
  
“Hello, my name is Mrs. Cole, I am the head Matron of the orphanage, are you here to adopt?”   
  
“Yes, I am,” Harry said simply, not knowing what else to say.   
  
“Well then I’ll have the children out shortly, please sit and make yourself comfortable. Martha get the children ready.”   
  
_ ‘So, that’s her name.’ _ Harry mused while Martha moved to leave, quietly closing the door behind her.   
  
Mrs. Cole also moved toward the door, “I am going to get the basic paperwork ready, please excuse me.”   
  
The door opened a half an hour later. Martha peeked her head in. “The children are ready sir.”   
  
Harry got up and followed the young lady out into the dining hall, a sea of children standing in front of him. So many hopeful sweet faces, new and old dressed in their best clothes and combed hair.   
  
But only one stood out.   
  
Tom Riddle stood apart from the rest, hidden in the shadows watching him with dark blue eyes. Magic was around him, Harry could almost feel it. Harry’s eyes immediately drew to him the moment he stepped into the room. But how? Why? The connection should have been gone, it was gone. Voldemort was destroyed a long time ago, Harry killed him, every part of him. So how was this possible? It was like a magnetic pull. Tom felt it too, he didn’t know what it was but he felt something, it was a tingling sensation that began when the man looked at him. He suddenly felt warm in the cold room he stood apart from the others children in. Harry’s feet moved on their own. He stopped in front of Tom and kneeled, peering into his face.   
  
Tom was an adorable child; his cheeks were still cubby, a full head of hair, unblemished white skin.   
  
Before he knew what he was doing the words were already out of his mouth.   
  
“This one.”   
  
The room became deathly quiet.   
  
All Harry was able to see was Tom’s eyes widen in shock, before Mrs. Cole tugged him away from Tom and out of the room, heading toward her office. The other Orphanage workers were left alone to deal with the children. “Sir, I must insist. That boy is no good. You would be better off picking another one.”

  
Harry ignored the astonished disbelieving look directed his way, the ill given warning and stories told that was close to gossip. His mind was decided long ago and he was not going to budge. He was only focused on getting Tom away from this place. After trying with no avail, the two women had to give up with pitying looks, they could see the man was not going to change his mind.   
  


  
\-----------------/-----------------

  
As they made their way to Tom’s room, Harry tried to mentally prepare himself. When they got to the door he excused Ms. Cole, he thought it would be better if he didn’t have anyone with him, and he knew that Tom disliked her. From what Harry knew and saw Ms. Cole was not a warm or loving woman, and he didn’t want to be put in the same group as her in Tom’s mind. He rearranged his expression in what he hoped was a warm and friendly expression before opening the door. Tom was still dressed in the same clothing he had earlier and sitting down on his bed staring at Harry. Tom’s eyes looks like never wavered in their intense observation, they never blinked. In that aspect they seemed like a snake to Harry. All Harry could do was stare back into Tom’s inscrutable eyes, and all the horrible things he knew about Tom rushed back to him, for a moment he was deaf and blind to anything. It was only a moment but it seemed like forever to Harry.   
  
Upon realizing his face might not be so welcoming he put extra effort in looking amiable, “Hello Tom, my name is Harry. I would like to adopt you.”

  
Most children would have smiled, maybe laughed or danced with joy, but not Tom. Tom's reaction was as grey, cold and dark as his room. All Tom Riddle did was tilt his head a bit, expression unchanged and continued to stare at Harry with indecipherable eyes studying Harry as if he was a mildly interesting creature that had not said such a life changing statement to most orphans.   
  
Tom finally opened his mouth to remark in a flat monotone voice, he sounded far older than he was.   
  
“Adopt me? Why? I hurt people, I like it. I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want…” His dark eyes continued to bore into Harry's eyes and face watching for any revulsion or disgust. Tom didn't know why but his stomach was in knots thinking about it, he didn’t want to see revulsion or disgust on this man’s face.   
  
Harry could already see darkness in Tom and all he could see looking at the small child in front of him was himself, a more angry version of the boy he once was who was underfed, mistreated and shunned by those who could not understand him. Harry did not take into account the chance of intense feeling of kinship he had toward Tom when he was working on traveling back in time. He felt so much anger, pity and tenderness, all he saw was a little boy sitting in a room despite the small window that reminded him of his cupboard. A lonely, dark place to wait, to be alone in, to be neglected.

Harry crossed the room, picked up a scrap piece of paper and sat next to Tom. Harry then took out his wand and transfigure the paper into a  thick, soft blanket and put it around Tom never once looking away from his eyes. In a fierce but soft whisper, he spoke. “You don’t need to be afraid Tom. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not here to use you nor hurt you. I want to give you a good life, a new one. You and I are the same. I only want to love and care for you Tom.”   
  
Love.

  
Tom had never heard such a word spoken to him directly. Once again, he was surprised. It surprised him just as much, if not more than the magic Harry had performed. If anything, Tom now viewed Harry with a possessive gleam in his eyes.   
  
_ ‘He is the same as me! I’m not a freak! I’m not alone anymore.’ _   
  
“No, you are not a freak Tom. You and I are wizards. There are more of us out there. We are not alone.” Harry stated as clearly as he could after reading Tom’s mind. Rage unfurled deep in his gut.   
  
Shock shone on his face, a moment later it disappeared and his face closed off. “How did you know what I was thinking?” Tom said guardedly.   
  
Harry could see Tom closing off from him and acted quickly to fix the damage. “I’m sorry Tom… I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. What I did was legilimency. A form of mind reading magic.”   
  
“Mind reading,” a look of fascination crossed his mind. Without even looking into Tom's mind Harry could see the dark thoughts going through his head.   
  
“But it is not something to be used negatively. You didn’t like it when I did it to you, did you? You wouldn’t want to make others feel that way, right Tom?” Harry asked inquiringly.   
  
Tom, though young, could distinguish the change in Harry's tone and worked to change his expression to a more neutral, childish, and meek expression that worked on most adults when he got caught doing something bad. “Yes, I’m sorry.” Tom said looking at Harry from under his eyelashes after ducking his head. Tom waited for Harry's reaction. He felt a warm hand on his head; it felt good, so he lightly pressed his head a bit further into the hand. Harry's eyes soften as well as his voice, “It’s all right Tom just remember what I told you…. back to what I said before. I would like it if you lived with me, but I don’t want to force you.”   
  
Tom’s face snapped up to look at him a fierce look on his face, “I want to live with you!” Seeing the startled look Harry sported, he calmed down and tried again with a softer voice, “Please.”   
  
Tom was not going to let this opportunity go. This man wanted him, wanted him out of everyone else. He had walked straight to him. And he was the same as Tom. No, he would not let this opportunity go. Not for anything.   
  
Harry’s face softened and a brilliant smile graced his face. Tom was entranced; he had never seen anything so pretty directed at him. A wave of possessiveness washed over him. He wanted to be the only one to cause it and see it. Tom wanted the smile to stay on a bit longer so he tried to copy the facial movement he had seen other children do when they wanted something or tried to get out of trouble.   
  
Harry saw the sweet smile and it filled Harry with immense hope. Unable to contain himself he brought Tom into a tight embrace.   
  
“You’re coming home with me Tom— I will make a vow to you right here right now. I promise to love you, to protect you and to care for you. That is my vow to you, you will never have to come here again.”   
  
Harry sealed the vow with a tighter embrace which Tom willingly but awkwardly reciprocated.   
  
Even at the age of four Tom was a great manipulator. He knew what to do to get what he wanted, and right then he wanted to get out of the orphanage with Harry as his guardian. He could see Harry’s kind green eyes, touched his rich clothing, felt his warm hug, and gazed at the beautiful man’s brilliant smile, and he wanted. He was also a child, so a promise of love, care, and protection from a beautiful man with a brilliant smile that was the same as him, that actually wanted him, enticed Tom, and if anyone was going to have Harry and the love, protection, and his brilliant smile it would be him. Tom wanted a life with this kind, green eyed man with the brilliant smile and he wasn’t going to give it up, not for anything. Harry was too overjoyed at Tom’s acceptance to notice the dark smile that graced Tom's face nor the sharp nails that dug into Harry's neck as if trying to latch onto Harry, unwilling to let go.


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> Even at the age of four Tom was a great manipulator. He knew what to do to get what he wanted, and right then he wanted to get out of the orphanage with Harry as his guardian. He could see Harry’s kind green eyes, touched his rich clothing, felt his warm hug, and gazed at the beautiful man’s brilliant smile, and he wanted. He was also a child, so a promise of love, care, and protection from a beautiful man with a brilliant smile that was the same as him, that actually wanted him, enticed Tom, and if anyone was going to have Harry and the love, protection, and his brilliant smile it would be him. Tom wanted a life with this kind, green eyed man with the brilliant smile and he wasn’t going to give it up, not for anything. Harry was too overjoyed at Tom’s acceptance to notice the dark smile that graced Tom's face nor the sharp nails that dug into Harry's neck as if trying to latch onto Harry, unwilling to let go.

Harry and Tom walked side by side to Mrs. Cole’s office. They were shy in their newly formed relationship, only giving each other quick glances. They sat down together side by side in Mrs. Cole’s office, ready to get things done and over with so they could leave.   
  
Mrs. Cole had the paperwork all set to sign, but only one element was missing.   
  
“What name will Tom now have?”   
  
“Riddle.”   
  
Mrs. Cole frowned, confused. Tom had a similar expression.   
  
“I would rather Tom kept his own name, I was going to change my name to his. Personal reasons you see.”   
  
“Of course, I understand.” But she didn’t, that much was obvious. But neither was it her business. She had Harry sign the papers, and it seemed to go on forever.   
  
All the while Tom sat quietly with a more reserved attitude with Mrs. Cole in the vicinity. Finally, it was over. Harry looked over to the little figure sitting next to him and gave him a smile.   
  
Tom looked up and was once again transfixed by Harry’s smile; he couldn’t get enough of it, especially when it was for him. He was quick to smile back, something he was not used to, it hurt his cheeks but he carried on because much to his delight, Harry’s smile got wider. 

  
After a flurry of tedious paperwork and a brisk collection of Tom’s things, Tom was dressed and ready to go.

(_________)

  
Harry and Tom eventually found themselves outside, under an overcast sky that hinted of rain. Tom was being held Harry’s arms, something he liked very much. He had never been so close to another person before, he could feel Harry’s steady heartbeat under his hand. Some had tried to care for Tom but found him very difficult and at time scary. After Tom gnawed with his gums and sucked hard enough to cause bleeding on a wet nurses nipples word soon spread that he was a demon child that was best to be left alone, a hopeless case. No one wanted to care or play with the demon child so physical touch was nonexistent to Tom. He was however very familiar with a wooden paddle and holy water as well as the Holy Bible.

Harry was a new concept to Tom and he rather liked it. He seemed different to Tom, he felt something he had never felt before, warm and safe.   
  
“Now Tom, I still have much to tell you, but for right now all you need to know is that a friend of mine has given us his townhouse in London to live in for the time being, so we are going there now. You will meet Alexander there. He’s a very nice man, I’m sure you two will get along brilliantly.”   
  
Harry talked about the man with a warm smile. Tom’s blissful, warm mood shifted into a hot anger. He already didn’t like this Alexander.  _ ‘I still wonder who this friend of Harry is. Will he be a wizard? I hope he doesn’t come around often.’ _

__  
Harry saw the dark look on Tom’s face at the mention of another man, but chose to ignore it in the hope that it was merely Tom being shy or wary toward strangers. He himself hadn't been fond of strangers when he was Tom’s age; he had been too scared and socially awkward to have contact with them willingly. Dudley and his gang had bullied him constantly which made him an outcast, others were too afraid of even talking to him in fear of being targeted as well and rumors of him being insane or dangerous did not help in that regard. The aversion to strangers had only increased when he got to Hogwarts. He hated the fame that came with his name and the candid way people would look and stare, as well as how easily his fellow wizards would show their immense support and gratitude but then openly slander and shun him the day after. Harry hoped that Tom only had a case of shyness and understandable wariness, but deep down he knew.   
  
Harry thought back to what the orphanage matrons had tried to get him to understand. 

  
_ “He’s not a good boy Mr. Durant. He hurts people.”   _ __  
__  
_ “Tom is different, he’s never cried while he’s been here, not even as a baby”   _ __  
__  
_ “One is never too dangerous when one has no shame, and that Tom Riddle has no shame.   _ __  
__  
_ "He scares the other children."   _ __  
_  
_ __ “I hope the best to you Mr. Durant, you’ll need it. I don’t know what you told the boy, but he’s different toward you and not in a good way. I’ve seen many children walk these halls and cared for all of them. Through the years and even as a baby, he was always a greedy, possessive, violent child. Never sharing with the other children, even stealing. When caught, he’ll lie and rather be punished rather than giving the stolen items back. When he looks at you Mr. Durant, he has an possessive look in his eyes. I'm warning you—you seem like a nice man, a good man. Beware of Tom Riddle.”  

_  
_ Harry kept walking with a sinking heart while looking out for signs and landmarks that would show him he was getting closer to his destination. As they got closer to their new home, Harry found the strength to put on a brave face and looked down toward Tom and smiled at him.

  
“We’ll be there soon, Tom.”  
  
Tom saw the lovely smile on Harry’s face and smiled in return with his own smile. The innocent smile Harry knew better than to trust, but his heart warmed anyway and in returned pulled Tom closer to him.  
  
  
(______________)

  
  
They soon found themselves in front of the address Alexander had given Harry. True to Alexander's word, it was indeed in London— a very rich side of London. It was completely white with its white crown molding around a matted black door and a gold door knocker and handle. There was a little garden of flowers that gave the place a nice clean, homely look. They moved to walk up the steps, opened the door, and stepped inside.   
  
Inside was magnificent; the fancy outdoor aesthetic they were greeted to gave the interior décor no justice. They first walked into a foyer of dark polished woods with a dark navy blue wall paper with intricate gold designs; a huge mirror hanged on a wall to the right of them, and another door that opened to be a closet to hang their coats in. Stepping into the house further, they were greeted on the right to a parlor with very elegant furniture made of blacks, whites, golds, and blues to match the wallpaper, as well as a grand piano and a window seat. To their left was a grand marble staircase, straight forward was a kitchen with appliances already stocked with food, as well as an expanded dining room area with a broad window that could be opened outward to let fresh air in. Directly across the kitchen was a homier living room with a fireplace, sofas and chairs made of the finest quality, and a radio. As they moved upstairs, Harry put Tom down and gave him an excited grin. Tom frowned when he was put down but said nothing when he saw the excited look upon Harry’s face.   
  
“Why don’t you pick out your room first?”

  
Tom’s face lit up a bit like an overzealous puppy. Harry let out a laugh   
at the adorable sight.   
  


Tom’s pouting face only made him laugh harder.   
  
Face flaming, Tom rushed forward away from the laughter, but secretly he was a bit pleased. Tom had never seen anyone so beautiful. Harry's laughter was even better than his smiles, and he seemed to prefer it when Tom acted his age, like all the other silly children he lived in the orphanage with. Tom had always been disgusted when potential parents came to the orphanage, everyone always turned into simpering fools, Tom refused to embarrass himself like that. But Harry was different, Tom didn't care one bit as long as Harry was happy- with him. If all he had to do was act like the fools he once scoffed at then so be it, Harry’s happiness with him made everything worth it.   
  
Tom ended up picking the one closest to the right side of the house toward the back, there was a large window overlooking a medium sized garden in the back. Tom moved back to grab Harry's hand and proceeded to pull him into the room next to his when Harry had started to move farther away into a more isolated room; it had the same view and layout with a bathroom attached to Tom’s room.

  
Tom was looking downward when he mumbled, “I don’t want to be alone at night. I sometimes get scared in the dark. If you’re so far away how will I get to you fast enough?”

  
Harry paused, scared of the dark. He never thought he’d hear Tom say such a thing. Hearing much a mundane fear made Tom seem so young— no that’s not right. He finally seemed his age, simple fears and wants. Harry thought back to a time long ago when his children would sneak into his and Ginny’s bed to seek comfort. The childlike action Tom expressed warmed Harry's heart and brought forth a fatherly feeling that had laid dormant before.  
  
Tom waited patiently with his head still cast down. _'If you stayed so far away, you could have left me easily. Now I can make sure you can’t.'_ __  
  
Harry moved to cup Tom’s face and moved it up to look at him. Harry eyes looked like liquid emeralds. His face was so tender and soft. Tom’s throat clogged up when he looked at Harry. Harry squatted down to Tom's eye level, one hand shifted and his thumb moved to caress Tom's cheek for a moment and then moved around to cup his head, his other arm went around his waist. Harry brought Tom forward into a tight hug.  
  
Tom could smell Harry; he smelled like air, laundry detergent. Standing where he was, in Harry embrace, he felt warm when he had always been cold. They stayed in that exact position for a few moments until they both pulled back a bit, Harry still with the tender, soft look in his eyes and face. Looking at Harry, Tom knew one thing for certain.  
  
__‘I’m never letting you go’.  
  
  
\-------------------------/------------------------  
  
  


A few moments into their embrace a doorbell rang, rousing them from their own little world. Harry pulled away first with a bright look on his face; Tom did as well with but with less enthusiasm.   
  
“That should be Alexander. He is the man that I told you about earlier. He’s been so generous to me, to us. Please make sure to say thank you, love”, Harry’s face was still so incredibly soft and his voice matched that. It was the only thing that kept Tom calm, even when his mortal enemy for Harry’s attentions was only a couple feet away.   
  
Tom froze for a moment before a pink tinge blossomed across his face at hearing Harry call him love. Childish, dark, and possessive thoughts raced through his head. _ ‘ Does that mean he loves me? He better. I won’t let him love anyone else. I’ll force him to love only me!’ _ __  
  
Harry rose up and took Tom’s hand once more and gave it a tight squeeze. The warmth and comfort the hand gave Tom momentarily distracted him from the dark, possessive thoughts that was aroused when thinking about his new guardian.   
  
The pair made their way down the grand staircase to greet their guest into their new home. Tom hid himself behind Harry’s legs as the door was opened by a man Tom had never seen before nor cared about now. All Tom could focus on was the warm smile Harry sent Alexander.   
  
“I’m glad you could make it,” Harry said in a warm tone while moving back to let the man in. “I’d give you a tour of the place, but I have a feeling you know it better than I do!”   
  
Both men laughed together and chatted a bit about Alexander’s errands and Harry’s thoughts on the house. Tom looked upon them in disdain.   
  
“The house is brilliant! Thank you so much, Alexander. I can’t tell you enough how grateful I am to you.” Harry said earnestly while walking with Alexander with Tom in tow, into the inner parlor to sit down. Gesturing to Tom, who had latched onto Harry’s arm as they sat down, he introduced him. “This is Tom Riddle. He’s the boy I adopted.” Harry got up, “I’m going to go put some tea on,” and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.    
  


\-------------------------/------------------------  
  
  
Alexander looked over Tom with a critical gaze just like he had first done to Harry, but this time there was no warmth in his eyes. Despite being a squib, Alexander was very intuitive (lack of power led to heightened senses within those of wizarding blood)  he sensed a darkness around Harry the moment he opened the door. 

  
_ ‘So this is Tom Riddle.’ _   
  
  
“So, love—” Alexander began.   
  
“Only Harry may call me that!” Tom spoke in a cold, sharp voice with an ugly look in his eyes. It was disturbing to see such an awful look on the child’s angelic face. “Who are you? Who are you to Harry?”   
  
Alexander paused for a moment, not alarmed but merely surprised. He thought the boy would be more tactful than that, even for a four-year-old, already knowing that Tom was not a normal child. Either his assumption was wrong, or something about this topic made the child irrational. He was unimpressed in either case, if anything he was a bit disappointed.

“My name is Alexander Durwin. I am a friend of Harry’s. He saved my life.” Alexander looked a Tom with a hard stare before continuing, “You see, Harry is a very brave and kind soul— too kind.” He could see Tom’s face getting colder at his words. “He saved my life from an out-of-control car. He could have jumped out of the way to save himself, but instead he pushed me away. By doing so, he sustained injuries, and I felt responsible and indebted to Harry, so I opened my house to him so he could get better in more comfortable surroundings. While he was staying at my home Harry and I became very close. I see him as both a friend and, if I do say so myself, a bit of a father figure to him.” Alexander had continued to observe Tom with a hawkish-look, taking in all of Tom’s aggressive and possessive body language the child unconsciously excluded.   
  
Hearing such things made Tom’s mood even darker.   
  
_ ‘Harry and this man seem close, closer than I am with Harry. He’s been with Harry longer. What if Harry loves him more than me? I don’t like him; he’s already getting in the way! Harry didn’t even look at me once since he’s been here. He needs to go; how do I get rid of him?’   _   
  
Tom was staring at Alexander with cold, dark eyes and it unnerved Alexander a bit  to be looked at in such a way from a mere child, but he knew better then to show fear and stared right back into those dark eyes. It was a tense stare off between the two, neither wanting to show weakness to the other and measuring each other up; out of context such actions could be deemed as a pissing contest, albeit a more dignified one.   
  
Harry broke the tense mood when he appeared with the tea in tow, effectively ending the stare off and strained interaction between the two. Tom immediately focused his complete attention upon Harry, not wanting to miss even a moment of Harry’s presence. Infatuation would be too weak of a word to describe the constant presence of Harry in Tom’s mind. Merely thinking about Harry put Tom at ease, though unfortunately, it was short lived.   
  
Alexander stood up to help Harry with the tea and proceeded to pour Harry, himself, and Tom tea, ignoring Harry’s protest all the while. Not wanting to be out done, Tom went forward to grab a tea cup to hand it to his Harry.   
  
No matter how mature Tom seemed, he was still a four-year-old boy in a young uncoordinated body. When attempting to move a step closer to Harry to hand him the hot tea, Tom proceeded to trip thus spilling the hot liquid all over Harry.   
  
Harry let out a hiss of pain while Alexander rose and quickly went to fetch a few kitchen towels that were easy to grab and proceeded to dab away the scalding tea that had soaked through Harry’s clothes. While Alexander was, able minded and coordinated enough to jump into action, Tom stood frozen in panic, fear and  humiliation, watching the chaos he had created.   
  
  
Under further examination and insistence from Alexander, Harry took his shirt off to see if the hot tea had left burns on his body. And there was, the burns looked quite serious even though it was only a teacup amount. Alexander let out a curse. Thankfully the burns were not on his bruises on his shoulder and back. Tom could only look with wide, horror-filled eyes, he felt nauseous.   
  
_ ‘I hurt Harry.’   _   
  
Alexander took charge once more and ushered Harry upstairs to a bathroom, coincidentally it was the same bathroom that Tom and Harry would be sharing and proceeded to run cold water into the bath. Tom could only follow behind helplessly.   
  
“Get into the tub Harry. Now.”   
  
Harry began to form a protest. “Oh, it’s not that bad, I’ve had—”

  
“Worse?! What do you mean worse? Your skin is bloody blistering!”   
  
Harry clamped his mouth shut and obediently followed orders before addressing Alexander. “It’s nothing, forget I said anything…. are you a doctor or something? You sure are bossy enough to be one,” Harry said with a strained tone from the uncomfortable question that brought forth unwanted memories and pain.   
  
“I’ll have you know I am a doctor. A surgeon in fact so you better listen and do as I say! And don’t think I don’t know what you are doing. You're trying to divert the conversation… we will talk about this later when you're less disposed.”   
  
It was only when Harry averted his eyes from Alexander that he noticed Tom standing in the doorway with a look so intense— his little body was wound up, face pinched in distress. Harry’s bruised back was visible as to Tom.    
  
_ 'Bloody hell, I should have thought about Tom earlier.'  _   
  
“Oh Tom, it’s all right. There is no need to worry love. I will be alright. Come here.”   
Tom all but ran into Harry’s arms, he laid his head on the crook of Harry's’ neck while  Harry ran his hand through Tom's soft hair. He barely managed to not wince and swallowed a groan of pain so he wouldn’t distress Tom any further. Harry kept telling Tom that it was okay while trying to soothe the distressed little boy in his arms.    
  
Alexander was looking through the drawers for ointment and bandages, all the while observing Harry and Tom interacting with each other. He didn’t know what to make of the boy exactly, he would have to observe him further before discussing with Harry his thoughts about this new charge..   
  
Finally, he was able to find some Aloe Vera and some wraps and went to break the duo up. Alexander was not surprised at the slightest at the disgruntled look Tom sent his way for doing so, he only moved away after a few moments of coaxing from Harry. Harry stood up to let Alexander bandage him up, afterwards he moved to get dressed with the help of Alexander.   
  
Alexander had to leave soon after patching Harry much to Tom’s pleasure, but not before a lecture about relaxing and not taxing himself while walking Alexander down to the front door.   
  
“You better take it easy Harry, this is the second injury in the last 48 hours! The doctor said to take it easy.”   
  
“I thought you said wizards were more resilient,” Harry replied with a cheeky grin.   
  
“Oi you little brat! Don’t be a smart ass.” Alexander replied amused, before taking his leave, “Remember to take it easy, I have to go but I’ll check on you tomorrow. I will see myself out. Good evening Harry, Tom.”   
  
With a nod Alexander let himself out.   
  
Harry looked down at Tom who was latched on to him. He nudged him before addressing Tom in a soft comforting voice.   
  
“I guess it’s just you and me now. What just happened must have been scary huh, you were very brave.”  Harry ran his hand over Tom’s head and continued on a brighter tone. “That was a lot of excitement for one day!  I don't know about you but I am very hungry, let’s get something to eat before bedtime yeah? Sounds good?”   
  
Tom nodded his head. He was quite hungry and happy to have Harry back to himself.  _ ‘I like this better, just me and Harry. I want it to be like this forever.’ _ __  
  
Harry rummaged through the cupboards and found some bread and cheese and proceeded to heat up a pan to make grill cheese. The scent made both of their mouths water and stomachs growl. They looked at each other and burst out in laughter and giggles at the funny sounds their stomachs were making. They both drew out an easy going, light, airy sense from each other. Tom never laughed or smiled much less giggled at the orphanage and Harry hadn't laughed in a long time, he didn't have anything to laugh about. When all the people you have ever loved died and you are not able to join them the world looked perpetually grey.It was a nice change for the both of them and they smiled at one another constantly while eating their dinner.

****  
After dinner, they went upstairs to wash up and get ready for bed. Alexander truly thought of everything, toothbrushes and toothpaste were found waiting for them as well as pajamas.  
Harry soon found himself dressed in silk pajamas, in a soft luxurious bed just like the one at Alexander's place with Tom, who was in a similar pair shrunk down, snuggled up to him. He had his own room but insisted he stay with Harry.  
  
“I’m scared, this is a new place. I don’t want to sleep alone.” Harry couldn’t say no. He did not wanted to risk alienating Tom and if this helped their bond form and get stronger then  who was he to refuse. After getting Tom settled and asleep, he quickly fell asleep as well from exhaustion.  
  
Tom wasn’t asleep though. He quietly laid there with Harry's arm around him, listening to his heartbeat. He waited a few minutes before shifting up to gaze at Harry. The moonlight made Harry's skin look like milk, hair ebony, and lips red like cherries.  
  
A possessiveness and warmth formed in Tom. He continued to look over Harry for a few moments longer, gently moving his tiny hand over Harry’s face to feel the softness of it before he laid back down to go to sleep surrounded by Harry’s body heat and scent. Harry was the last thing on his mind before darkness overtook him.  
  
_‘Mine.’_


	4. Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> After dinner, they went upstairs to wash up and get ready for bed. Alexander truly thought of everything, toothbrushes and toothpaste were found waiting for them as well as pajamas.  
> Harry soon found himself dressed in silk pajamas, in a soft luxurious bed just like the one at Alexander's place with Tom, who was in a similar pair shrunk down, snuggled up to him. He had his own room but insisted he stay with Harry.  
> “I’m scared, this is a new place. I don’t want to sleep alone.” Harry couldn’t say no. He did not wanted to risk alienating Tom and if this helped their bond form and get stronger then who was he to refuse. After getting Tom settled and asleep, he quickly fell asleep as well from exhaustion.  
> Tom wasn’t asleep though. He quietly laid there with Harry's arm around him, listening to his heartbeat. He waited a few minutes before shifting up to gaze at Harry. The moonlight made Harry's skin look like milk, hair ebony, and lips red like cherries.  
> A possessiveness and warmth formed in Tom. He continued to look over Harry for a few moments longer, gently moving his tiny hand over Harry’s face to feel the softness of it before he laid back down to go to sleep surrounded by Harry’s body heat and scent. Harry was the last thing on his mind before darkness overtook him.  
> ‘Mine.’

Harry dreamt that night, dreamt of things he hasn’t in a very long time. A mix of good, to bad, then horrible.

  
__  
_ “This diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry” _ __  
__  
_ “I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost . . . but still, I was alive.” _ __  
__  
_ “He knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort’s feet . . . he was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defense was possible. . . .”   _ __  
_  
_ __ "Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus!"

__  
__  
Harry woke up to a vivid memory of a glaring green light heading right to him. He laid in bed gasping with sweat covering his body. He looked over to his right and his body froze in shock. Voldemort’s face was laying down next to him staring at him with blood red eyes. He looked exactly the same as he did during his rebirth. Alive. Glorious. Evil.   
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut forcing himself to calm down,  he knew deep down that Voldemort was not next to him. He opened his eyes after a few moments..   
  
Voldemort wasn’t there anymore, in his place was Tom.    
  
Harry felt so cold, his body was tense and shaky. His chest was heaving with the effort of getting air back into his lungs. His mind was racing all the while trying very hard not to wake the sleeping child next to him.

A mantra formed under his breath. “He’s not Voldemort, he’s not Voldemort. He’s just a child. You need to get your fucking shit it together! He’s not Voldemort…he can’t be.”   
  
Harry looked down at the sleeping child curled up next to him. The more Harry looked at Tom’s sleeping face the more ashamed he felt. Harry gently moved away from Tom, careful not to wake him and proceeded to pull the blankets around Tom so he would stay warm. Harry found the will to walk without crumbling to the floor and made his way to the bathroom. He then turned on the showerhead, clumsily undressed and then stepped into the hot sprays of water to wash away the sweat. If he could he would have gladly washed away the horrible dream and hallucination, he had.

  
  
_ “He’s not a good boy…. even as a baby he was always a greedy, possessive child. Never sharing with the other children, even stealing… He hurts people.” _

__  
__  
_‘Many children steal, that doesn’t mean they will end up evil. The orphanage probably didn’t have enough to eat;  They are notorious for being undersupplied even in the future. I stole sometimes when it became too much. He most likely doesn’t have much control over his powers; he couldn’t control his emotions enough and let his magic get the better of him, that's perfectly normal. It doesn’t mean he’ll end up evil. Those people just don't understand him.’’_ __  
__  
  
(_______________)

  
  
Tom woke up to the man’s body tensing covered in sweat, already hypersensitive to anything Harry did. He laid there watching the man, his face looked so vulnerable, so delicate. It was odd, Tom never found anything pleasing or beautiful. The world had been shades of grey to Tom, everything was so bland and ordinary, so boring. He never found anything very interesting. Harry was the light in his dark grey world and he greatly liked the man who had adopted him. Tom smiled at the thought of him and Harry being the same, both special, not ordinary at all. Harry brought color into his dark grey world, made him feel things he’s never felt before. Tom pressed his tiny hand where Harry's heart was and felt the frantic thump-badump of Harry’s heart. It calmed him, it was proof that his new life was not a dream and it was physical proof that Harry was next to him, within his grasp. Tom laid back down still observing Harry Eventually sleep found him again, the thump-badump lulled him back to sleep.  
  
(_______________)

  
  
Harry quickly dried off and copied what Alexander did before getting dressed. He checked on Tom before going downstairs to make breakfast. He rummaged around the kitchen to see if he had all the ingredients he needed and when he found that he did he got started on making breakfast.   
  
It was a sight to see, pans and pots aided by magic were in a tango with spatulas and a variety of foods like bacon, sausage, and tomatoes. The sausage had to be made, toast needed to be toasted, eggs needed to be fried. It was an attention consuming task, even with magic, to make sure nothing over cooked and things went where they were supposed to be. Harry always found cooking to be calming; it took his mind of things. Something he direly needed. He enjoyed the quiet chaos immensely while he chopped, stirred and flipped away with clicks and clanks in the background, it was a comforting sound.   
  
The end result was magnificent.  Harry looked at the table pleased, it reminded him of meal times with the Weasley’s. Tables overflowing with food, bedheads and laughter and a bit of a mess here and there. That was what he wanted to have with Tom, for Tom. He wanted Tom be as happy as he was when he was with his friends and family.

  
It was a quarter past eight when Harry went up to wake Tom. When he walked in Harry was greeted with a innocent image of Tom on his stomach with the blankets thrown off him, the sunlight illuminated his body and face giving him an angelic look. Harry moved forward and sat down next to Tom’s sleeping form and brushed his hair back and quietly watched Tom sleep for a few moments before gently shaking him away.   
  
“Good morning, Love. You need to wake up, you don’t want breakfast to get cold, do you?”   
  
Tom scrunched up his face a bit for a moment before opening up his dark eyes. He felt so groggy and tired and just laid there until he was able to see Harry without any blurriness. He could feel Harry’s hand rubbing his back, it felt good.   
  
“mhmmmm, don’t stop.”

  
Harry let out a little laugh and Tm realized he had said it out loud and his face had the beginnings of a blush forming on his face. He moved to sit up quickly, his head as down to hide his embarrassment. Harry only laughed more and ran his hand through Tom’s hair, ‘ _ How cute and proud he is.’ _

  
“Come on, let’s go down to breakfast.”   
  
Tom was happy, very happy indeed. He was warm and eating delicious food, more than he thought he would ever be able to eat and for breakfast no less, and it was only for him. No pesky and annoying children around him or older children bullying him for food. It was all his and Harry was there and Tom couldn’t be happier.   
  
Tom’s ideal world was soon shattered. The bell rang and Harry went to get it and came back with Alexander in toll. Tom’s mood soured when the man came into view.   
  
Alexander looked over Tom and saw the dark look directed his way. He passively watched Tom, not wanting to start anything that could be prevented. If anything, by garnering Tom’s favor, it would be easier for him to be around Harry more and definitely more comfortable without the little death glares he was presented with.   
  
Tom’s attention were soon on Harry’s once more. He saw that Harry had a shiny silver wrapped box in his lovely hands. Harry hurried to explain when he saw Tom’s attention was back on him.   
  
“Alexander brought you  gift. Wasn't that nice of him?. Apparently, this is a Lionel electric train, it just came out. It must have been expensive. Why don’t you tell Alexander thank you for the generous gift Tom.”   
  
Tom understood Harry’s words and tried to force his face into a pleasant smile before thanking the horrid man that intruded in his and Harry’s space.   
  
“Thank you, sir, you didn’t have to buy me anything or show up to bring it.”   
  
Alexander was amused at Tom’s subtle fuck off. 

  
“It was no trouble Tom; young children should have toys to play with to keep them entertained while the grownups talk.” Alexander responded with a pleasant antagonizing smile.   
  
Alexander turned to address Harry. “I want to check your back and I would like to speak to you while we are at it.” Turning a bit to address both Harry and Tom, he casually said, “I actually brought that so Tom could have something to occupy his time with while we are having our talk. I saw how distressed you were yesterday when you thought you were not giving Tom enough attention. This way you won’t have feel guilty when you are not attentive are elsewhere.”   
  


Tom scowled something fierce as Alexander's words.   
  
Alexander and Harry talked quietly by the fireplace, watching Tom try to make his new train set from the sofa. Music was playing on the radio in the background.   
  
“Thank you for the gift.”

  
“It’s nothing; it's better if the boy was distracted. What did you tell the boy?”   
  
“I told him I would explain everything later, and that I am changing my last name to his.”   
  
“He seems…intriguing. And you’re sure you can change him?”   
  
“I’m not sure about anything. But I have to try.”   
  
They both fell silent while Alexander finished adding the ointment and bandages. He then go up to make some tea waving away Harry’s protest. He made Harry stay sitting while he went to make tea and brought it out a few minutes later. Harry was gazing at Tom with a faraway yet intense look. Like Tom was the only thing in the world. He didn’t even look when he sat down next to him.

  
  
“Next up ladies and gentlemen : If I Didn’t Care by the Ink Spots”

__  
__  
_ If I didn't care more than words can say _ __  
__  
_ If I didn't care would I feel this way? _ __  
__  
_ If this isn't love, then why do I thrill? _ __  
__  
_ And what makes my head go 'round and 'round _ __  
__  
_ While my heart stands still? _ __  
__  
_ If I didn't care would it be the same? _ __  
__  
_ Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name? _ __  
__  
_ And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare? _ __  
_  
_ __ Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?

__  
  
__ ‘I hope my love and care is enough for you. I thought it would be a clear-cut thing but even now after all this time you are still my whole world. I don’t know what happened at the orphanage, this connection we have that there is no reason for, but it’s there. I hope I will be enough for you. You’ve been a center piece my whole life. Even now, I’ve willingly placed myself at your mercy. I’ve placed myself to the betterment of your well being. Looking at you, I know it’s not hate that draws me toward you, I don’t know what I feel but you’re not him. You’re not Voldemort. You are Tom Riddle and that is the greatest thing in the world. I hope in time you believe the same.’

__  
  
_ If I didn't care honey child, mo' than words can say. If I didn't _ __  
__  
_ care baby, would I feel this way? Darlin' if this isn't love, then why do I thrill so _ __  
__  
_ much? What is it that makes my head go 'round and 'round while my heart just stands _ __  
__  
_ still so much ? _ __  
__  
_ If I didn't care would it be the same? _ __  
__  
_ Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name? _ __  
__  
_ And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare? _ __  
_  
_ __ Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?

  
  
Tom looked up to see Harry watching him with such an intense but far away look in his eyes. He didn't like that, he never wanted Harry to be away from his reach. He moved to get up and walked toward Harry, and it was at Tom’s touch that Harry was brought back, his eyes clearing to find Tom in front of him.   
  
“Tom? Is everything okay?”

  
“Yes. I’m okay. Come play with me?”   
  
Harry’s face broke into a smile, he’s been smiling at lot lately.   
  
“Of course, love.”

  
They moved together hand in hand and sat together, completely engrossed in each other. Their hands moved together. Their minds moved together when they placed the pieces. They were completely synchronized. They smiled at each other and caught each other staring at the other and laughed it off. A barrier was created when they were together, something that was untouchable to others, something others strived for. The bond they had was incredible and in such a short amount of time. It was such a sweet, intense thing to watch. Alexander was completely forgotten, and he felt like he was an intruder. If Tom knew, he would definitely be smug that he finally realized. Alexander would talk to Harry later. They didn’t even realize when he got up to leave.   
  
It was not a sexual love, no this was such a pure thing that can only be appreciated by onlookers and seen with envy. They didn’t know what to call the moment they had at the orphanage; they didn’t know what to call what they had now and how they were so intertwined with each other in such a short amount of time. They didn’t know what to call it, but neither cared.


	5. Lessons Hopefully Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They moved together hand in hand and sat together, completely engrossed in each other. Their hands moved together. Their minds moved together when they placed the pieces. They were completely synchronized. They smiled at each other and caught each other staring at the other and laughed it off. A barrier was created when they were together, something that was untouchable to others, something others strived for. The bond they had was incredible and in such a short amount of time. It was such a sweet, intense thing to watch. Alexander was completely forgotten, and he felt like he was an intruder. If Tom knew, he would definitely be smug that he finally realized. Alexander would talk to Harry later. They didn’t even realize when he got up to leave.   
>  It was not a sexual love, no this was such a pure thing that can only be appreciated by onlookers and seen with envy. They didn’t know what to call the moment they had at the orphanage; they didn’t know what to call what they had now and how they were so intertwined with each other in such a short amount of time. They didn’t know what to call it, but neither cared.

Time passed quickly for Harry and Tom as they sat in the living room. The bright sunlight that passed through the window had shifted into a soft gold. They both felt quite lethargic; it had been a nice and peaceful afternoon. Harry looked up, the clock read 2 o’clock. He couldn’t believe that the time had passed by so quickly and mentally cursed in his head. He had planned on going out today to get Tom new clothes and supplies that were not already in the house. Harry stood up to stretch, and Tom copied Harry.   
  
“I can’t believe the time went by so fast. It’s a little late, but we’re going to go out and buy some clothes and supplies for the both of us. I am also going to get you some  wizarding clothing.”   
  
Tom’s curiosity perked up. He had never been shopping before and began to list off questions with rapid fire speed.   
  
“Where are we going to go? Wizards have different clothing? What are we going to buy? What supplies do we need? Can I get a wand like you? Will we see other wizards there?”   
  
Harry gave him a grin with a pleased look on his face.    
  
“I am going to take you to Diagon Alley. It's a Wizarding shopping center where you can get things like your wand, robes— that’s what wizarding clothing is referred by— as well as chocolate that jumps!”   
  
Harry’s face lit up as he talked about the wizarding world. Tom couldn’t help feeling excited as well, not only would he finally get to experience the world he belonged in, but he would be able to spend even more time with Harry in a place that clearly made him happy.But Tom found the last part preposterous and loudly declared so. “Chocolate doesn't jump!”   
  
“Oh yes they do! There’s jelly beans that come in every flavor imaginable as well.” Harry responded pleased with how Tom was interacting with him. “We will also be getting regular dress for when we're out in the Muggle world, we can get more food later. Then afterwards we will go to Diagon Alley to get dress robes for whenever we go to a magical area, it helps to fit in. You can’t get a wand until you're 11 unfortunately,” Harry said in an apologetic tone as Tom pouted. “And we can see when we get there what else we could get. Does that sound good?”   
  
“Yes!”   
  
“Alright then! Let’s go wash our face and brush our hair and teeth. We don’t want to look unseemly do we?” Harry asked in a mock serious tone.   
  
Tom vehemently shook his head and advanced to grab Harry’s hand to drag him to the bathroom. Harry followed with a booming laugh.   
  
—————————   
  
Half an hour later, Tom and Harry found themselves outside dressed, brushed, and ready to go with money Alexander had given him a couple days earlier in Harry’s pocket and wand in the sleeve of Harry's shirt. Harry stood still for a few moments after shutting and locking their door to breath in the sweet fresh air, enjoying the sun on his face, his senses were taking in everything around him while Tom waited impatiently by his side, Harry could almost feel it. He tilted his head to look down at Tom and cracked a smile.   
  
“Alright, alright, let us go, impatient one.”   
  
Tom sent a glare to Harry, but it was nowhere near the viciousness he gave others. It was a glare full of irritation and fondness. Harry reached down to grab Tom’s hand as they made their way to the Marshall Fields on the west end of London’s Oxford Street. After a few blocks they finally made it and made their way inside and walked around. It was decked out with restaurants, a roof garden, reading and writing rooms, a first aid room and a small army of knowledgeable intense floor-walking assistants.

“Hello sir, may I help you?”   
  
Harry meant well in trying to shop for Tom, but quite honestly, he was a bit useless. He knew nothing about clothing and fashion; he always had Ginny and the house elves to help him when he wasn’t in uniform. The shop assistance seemed to smell his confusion and vulnerability and pounced on him. Tom was appalled and irritated; they looked like vultures in his eyes— ugly squawking little things on two legs. He absolutely loathed how they were all over Harry. Never mind the fact that it was their job and was trying to help Harry. While young, Tom has always been perceptive and could clearly see the interest on their faces. He didn't like it one bit but he also couldn't help feeling proud standing next to Harry. After all Harry— whether he knew it or not— was a very attractive man, beautiful even, with his inky black hair, striking emerald eyes, and slim, delicate but strong appearance. Either way the way the women were eyeing up HArry did not sit well with Tom, an ugly feeling arose within him.   
  
Tom was irritated; this was supposed to their day. Tom looked away from his newly-found enemies and at Harry’s face. Harry looked overwhelmed and uncomfortable, that cheered Tom up greatly. He looked at the vulture like women around them smugly.  _ ‘See, he doesn’t want you around and find you just as annoying as I do. You should all just go away.’ _ But they paid him no attention, all their focus on Harry as they tried to get all they could of him. 

  
Harry eventually managed to get away with armful of shirts, pants, coats, hats, socks and other variety of things with Tom in tow and checked out. He was quite relieved to get away, he had felt suffocated. His social skills were lacking greatly. One on one conversations he was fine with, but the employees were practically an army! He had been alone for so long that he didn’t know how to react or respond to the barrage of personal questions they asked, like if he was married, if he enjoyed walks to the park, and what he thought of women that could vote.   
__  
_ ‘Bloody hell, I hope Diagon Alley isn’t as bad as that was.’ _   
  
Tom and Harry made their way wearily back to their home to drop off everything they had purchased. Unbelievably there were only out for two hours, it felt like forever. They had a quick snack of bread with jam and milk and had a bathroom break before heading out once more, but with wizarding money and more excitement and energy. This time they made their way to Charing Cross Road and into The Leaky Cauldron.   
  
The Leaky Cauldron was a grey looking thing in between two brighter, more colorful shops. Curiously, it was ignored by many who walked past it while the shops next to it were booming with business; it reeked of magical influence. Tom and Harry quickly made their way inside and were greeted by a middle-aged barman with a week-old stubble and apron around his waist. He looked very familiar to Harry.   
  
“Hello there, never seen you lot before. The name’s Tom. Is there anything I can get ye?”   
  
Tom looked over the barman with a look of mildly disguised look of ill contempt on his face.   
  
“No thank you. We have some shopping to do, and it will be soon nightfall so we want to get started as soon as we can. Have a good evening.” With a nod that the barman returned, Harry led Tom to a small courtyard in the back and proceeded to take his wand out. All the while he explained to Tom what was happening. This was Tom’s first visit, he wanted to make sure Tom had a good time as well as learn more about the wizarding world first hand.   
  
“The rear of The Leaky Cauldron opens onto a chilly little courtyard, in which a particular brick must be tapped three times to open a path to Diagon Alley. I’ll tell you again when you're older, but it’s this particular brick. Would you like to do the honors?”   
  
Harry picked Tom up, and Tom eagerly took Harry’s wand. It felt comfortable in his hand. He confidently but gently tapped the wall— he didn’t want to damage Harry’s wand. The wall shimmered outward and a whole new world was open to them. Tom’s eye widened in amazement, mouth parted, with a wonder that Harry completely understood. He had the same reaction when he was eleven. He let out a little chuckle. “Welcome to Diagon Alley.”   
  
Even after all this time, Diagon Alley still amazed Harry. They walked together looking around at all the curious shops with funny names and people in odd clothing.  __ ‘Those must be robes.’  Tom thought. Tom remained in Harry’s arms, he was too little to walk next to Harry in the hustle and bustle of the alley.  Harry wanted to go get robes first. They walked a bit further and found their way into a swanky looking store. The sign read: Madam Malkin's.   
  
A bell rang when they opened the door, yet when Tom looked up there was no bell. Tom frowned a bit, perplexed. They looked around the shop, at all the intriguing fabrics and buttons, mannequins with the latest fashions and color schemed were littered around the store. A few moments later an older, tall, skinny woman in a dark, sparkly robe came out from the back with a measuring tape around her neck, her hair was in a tight bun.   
  
“Hello gentlemen, my name is Madam Malkin's, what can I do for you?”

  
“My name is Harry Riddle and this is my son, Tom. We are here for new everyday robes. Can you help us?”   
  
“Certainly. Come around the back, to the mirrors and I’ll get you two measured. Is there any color or pattern preferences?”   
  
Harry responded sheepishly. “I honestly don’t know where to start.”   
  
Madam Malkin let out a little smile but stayed professional. “Well then, would it be alright if you trusted me to pick everything out? I have a good eye for things like this, it is my line of business after all.”   
  
Harry nodded, relieved at her understanding and calm demeanor.   
  
She then proceeded to wave her wand and her tape measure, a curious scroll of parchment, and a quill got to work. Their measurements were jotted down while she went out to pick the fabric. Tom and Harry were left alone.   
  
“I like her better than the other women.”   
  
“Me too,” Harry replied ruefully. “She’s much calmer.”   
  
Tom nodded in agreement. They both lapsed into a comforting quiet, relaxing while they could. Tom was curled up next to Harry and was resting his head-on Harry's shoulder while they were sitting down on plush purple velvet armchairs.   
  
A thought came to Tom and he pulled away to look at Harry. “Harry, why did we come here first?”   
  
Harry hesitated to answer. He carefully replied. “You know how some people think that they are better than others?” Tom nodded. “Well, there are people like that in the wizarding world. I’m not a pureblood (someone with no Muggle blood) and I don’t think you are either, and to some people (the purebloods) that matters. In fact, some dislike anything Muggle.”   
  
That funny word again Tom thought. “What’s a Muggle?”   
  
“A Muggle is a human with no magical blood.”   
  
“Is that why purebloods look down on people with Muggle blood, because they are less that wizards? Because they have no magic?”   
  
Harry frowned at Tom’s words, panic rising as he rushed to correct him. “No Tom, Muggles are not better or less than us. They're just different. It’s a bit complicated but it’s all about not understanding and fear. I’ll explain more when you're older but for right now remember this this: It’s not about the amount of magic one has or doesn’t have but the actions they show. Alexander for example: he’s a squib (someone who was born to a wizarding family but had no magic), and he’s a very kind, good person.”

Before more could be said Madam Malkin came back with robes ready for inspection. Harry chose dark emerald robes for himself, as he had been told that the color highlighted the green in his eyes, and a dark blue one for Tom.   
  
“These look magnificent! Thank you so much.”   
  
She gave Harry a pleased smile and went to the front to package the clothing and ring them up.   
  
Harry followed Madam Malkin’s to pay; the price was considerably lower than what he expected and was told to stay quiet when he tried to say something about it. She told them that she was giving them a first-time customer discount. Harry smiled at the nice gesture even though he didn’t think it was a real thing and proceeded to pay. He gathered the bag and bided her a good day, walking out the shop while holding Tom.   
  
They were dressed as wizards, but that didn’t mean they stood out any less. They made a striking pair walking down the street. Women cooed at Tom, even at his disgruntled expression at having women in his face. Harry found it all adorable and felt quite proud. Harry was also noticed others as well who looked at him appreciatively at the attractive figure he made. They looked at him curiously, having never seen him before and so young too with a child.   
  
They made their way to down the alley and stopped in front of Flourish & Blotts. Harry looked at the bookstore window thoughtfully. Tom was looking at the moving pictures on some book covers displayed at the window with much interest. ‘Well, I suppose it’s never too early to get him to start reading.’   
  
It was just how like when he first entered the shop and all those other times when his children went shopping for books for school. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.   
  
They proceeded to walk around looking at all the books and eventually found the children’s section. One caught Harry's eye, and he picked it up. It was The Tales of Beedle the Bard.   
  
“That’s a good choice.”   
  
An older woman with a baby, mostly likely her grandchild, was the one who spoke.   
  
“It's a story that teaches children morals, such as humility and wisdom. That’s the book I read my own daughter at bedtime. I'm Pippa Lawrence, pleased to make your acquaintance.”   
  
She turned to look at Tom who was still looking around avidly around him.   
  
“What a handsome little one, your first?”   
  
“My name is Harry—Harry Riddle, and yes, is it so obvious?” Harry responded self-consciously.   
  
The lady smiled, it made her eyes crinkle. “Oh, don’t you worry.” She gestured toward the book. “You should get it, it’s a good book, I’m sure your son will enjoy it. I must be going. If you would ever like to write to an old woman like me about book recommendations, feel free to contact me.” She left with a wave of her hand.   
  
Harry looked down at the book in his hand and looked at Tom who actively going through all the books he could reach, appearing happy to be in the bookstore. They picked out a few coloring books and a few child friendly quills and different color ink as well as other children’s books and went to check out. The Tales of Beedle the Bard was also bought.   
  
—————————   
  
“-halfway through the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the angry spirit of Death. Death pretended to congratulate them and proceeded to award them with gifts of their own choosing. The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. It is said to be the most powerful wand that has ever existed, able to perform tremendous feats of magic that would normally be considered impossible even by the most skilled wizards, such as mending another wand damaged beyond normal magical repair. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. But it did not save him in the end, that very night Death transfigured to a murderous wizard. The unknown wizard crept into the inn the three brothers too shelter in, as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother.   
  
The second brother asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. The girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. He could not touch her and it aggrieved him greatly. Even though she had returned to the land of the living, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself. That was when Death took the second brother for his own.   
  
The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility Cloak. Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed the mortal world as equals.”   
  
Harry smiled wistfully as he ended the story and looked at Tom (who was all tucked in into the bed) from the chair he sat on.   
  
“They all sound interesting, but the wand sounds amazing! The most powerful wand in the world! Harry, if you could choose, which would you want?”   
  
Harry pretended to contemplate for a moment, he already knew his answer. His trusty invisibility cloak had always been good to Harry, just like his beloved Hedwig. The cloak was unreplaceable and had a very special place in his heart. He missed it sorely, it had always brought him comfort; the heirloom his father had used and passed on to him was priceless in Harry’s eyes. That’s why he left it back in the future, he couldn’t bear the thought of something going wrong and it being ruined as well as somehow damaging the timeline too much. An artifact of great power would bound to garner the attention of many unsavory folk. That’s why he left it in his vault at Gringotts. He still wondered if it was the right choice or if it was his own attachment to the cloak talking.   
  
Harry replied thoughtfully to Tom. “Well, I think the cloak would be brilliant. To be invisible! As wizards we have our own methods like the disillusionment charm, but it’s not as effective. Legend states that not even death could see anyone underneath the cloak. Not that dying is a bad thing, it’s the natural way of life. You could even get into a wicked bit of trouble and pranking!”   
  
Harry’s eyes shined a bit, thinking of all the pranks the marauders would pull as well as the Weasley twins and his own children. 

****Tom stilled. His body felt cold: fear has gripped his body and wounded it tight.  
  
“Not even death can see anyone under the cloak? You’ll be completely invisible?”  
  
_‘Does that mean the wand won’t be able to help me if I had it? Would he be gone to me forever?’_ __  
  
Such a thought upset Tom greatly, and Harry could sense it. He bent down to kiss Tom on the head. “Don't worry Tom, I’ll always be here for you.”  
  
Tom felt marginally better but not by much. Still, he forced a smile on his face to appease Harry.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough reading for tonight. Time for bed.”  
  
“Harry, stay with me?”  
  
Harry contemplated it for a few moments.  
  
“Alright, but soon you will have to sleep on your own. Okay?”  
  
Tom nodded halfheartedly and waited for Harry get into bed next to him and snuggled up to him.  
  
“Goodnight Harry.”  
  
“Goodnight Tom, sweet dreams.”  
  
Harry moved to kiss Tom’s head once more before he closed his eyes for the night.


	6. Pictures of the Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********DO NOT LOOK IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW.**********  
> I DID THIS AT THE SUGGESTION OF A READER WHO WANTED TO SEE WHAT I THOUGH MY CHARACTERS SORT OF LOOKED LIKE OR WANTED A FACE TO GO WITH THE CHARACTERS. 
> 
>  
> 
> These are kind of who I think look like the characters.  
> If there is anyone who you think fits them better please let me know!. I would love to know your guys thoughts! And if you like any of the pictures I have now.  
> 

**Alexander**

Harry is to difficult to find. 

**Tom Growing Up**

**Young Tom**

 

****

**Teen Tom (4th-5th year)**

Older Tom (6th and 7th year)

Adult Tom

   

 

Miss Caroline

       

   

 

Alpahrd Black 

 

 

 


	7. Battle of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> Such a thought upset Tom greatly, and Harry could sense it. He bent down to kiss Tom on the head. “Don't worry Tom, I’ll always be here for you.”  
> Tom felt marginally better but not by much. Still, he forced a smile on his face to appease Harry.  
> “Alright, that’s enough reading for tonight. Time for bed.”  
> “Harry, stay with me?”  
> Harry contemplated it for a few moments.  
> “Alright, but soon you will have to sleep on your own. Okay?”  
> Tom nodded halfheartedly and waited for Harry get into bed next to him and snuggled up to him.  
> “Goodnight Harry.”  
> “Goodnight Tom, sweet dreams.”  
> Harry moved to kiss Tom’s head once more before he closed his eyes for the night.

Alexander was looking over the file Harry had received from the Orphanage while Harry was making a light lunch for the three. He was alone with Tom once more; it gave him a sense of Déjà vu. It didn’t help that Tom would glare at him darkly from time to time while making, in Alexander's opinion, rather aggressive stabbing and stroke markings on his paper with his new new child friendly quill and different color ink Harry had bought for him.  
  
The crayons Alexander had bought Tom in another attempt to create peace between the two after realizing he had antagonized Tom a bit on his last visit, and should have known better, was left untouched and unwelcome.   
  
Quite frankly he rather enjoyed it; Tom exhibited the most amusing reactions—his responses were so candid! The jealousy and possessiveness was too delightful to watch, it was like a baby grass snake hissing at him, aggressive but harmless, for now.   
  
He knew very well Tom could and mostly likely would morph into a more dangerous, cunning, and charming young man, but for right now he wasn’t. He was still a young boy soaking up everything around him, learning, watching, and waiting for the right moment to seize everything he wanted— to be on the top. Alexander was safe for now, and he was going to enjoy every moment he had with an uncoordinated, candid (as candid as he could get at five years old and still pretty sly), simple Tom.   
  
He was only making an effort at peace as to not make things difficult for Harry. From what he was able to understand from Harry, he was under immense pressure, the weight of the Muggle and Wizarding world on his shoulders. No small feat indeed. He planned on being there for Harry and it would do him no good if he made enemies with the focus of Harry's attention. And so, once again Alexander found himself in a very tense and awkward situation with a 5-year-old looking at him with ill-disguised contempt for him. Staring, stabbing, slashing and on and on it went.   
  
_‘My god, what a look.’_ Alexander found Tom highly amusing, too amusing.   
  
They could hear footsteps coming their way and the smell of chicken noodle soup.   
  
“You know Tom, this time maybe I should be the one to help Harry with the food as I am far bigger and stronger than you as well as more coordinated. We wouldn’t want another accident where Harry would have to undress and be cared for by me, would we?"   
  
Tom tensed dramatically, his magic crackled faintly in the air. Eyes were blazing. The fragile quill in his hand splintered in half in his hand, either by the force of his grip— if his white knuckle were to show for anything— or it might have been from his magic, magic in the rawest form, accidental magic fueled by emotion (fury in Tom’s case). Or maybe it was both. Thankfully the charm on it prevented any ik spills. Either way Tom’s immediate reaction to seeing Harry was astonishing. He did a complete 180, full of smiles and childish abandonment. It was quite genuine, the lightening up in his eyes could not have been faked, especially not at four no matter how manipulative Tom was.   
  
He left the broken quill on the ground and ran to Harry who had his wand in his hand levitating the tray of food toward them, but not before slyly kicking the evidence of his anger away. Tom was watching Harry closely so he knew Harry didn’t see a thing too focused on walking toward them, eyes on the tray before carefully setting it down. Alexander saw him, not that Tom would care, he even saw Alexander's eyes watching him. Alexander was of little importance to Tom, a mere nuisance that had entered his new life with Harry. Harry was Tom’s whole world, and Alexander was a pesky mosquito that needed to be eliminated— just not during his time with Harry. Everything could be put on hold when Harry was near, his time with Harry was too precious.   
  
_‘I wish he would just go. I’ll think of something later to keep that man away.’_   
  
While Tom was mature for his age, he was still a child and proceeded to stick out his tongue at Alexander before moving forward and waiting for Harry to step back from the hot soup before wrapping his arms around Harry, a look of possessive smugness on his face.   
  
Harry was quite surprised, it was the first-time Tom had initiated such personal contact with him in the time they had been together. It made him very happy. It warmed his heart— that much was evident— a delightful look gracing his features.  Harry had thought it would be harder to bond with Tom; after all, it took him years with Albus to create a good father and son relationship.   
  
At that thought, a sense of dread trickled into Harry, suspicion slithered into his mind. It was too soon, even Harry could see that after taking a mental step back and accessing everything. It had only been a little over three weeks. While those three weeks were pleasant with no serious hitches, he knew deep in his gut it was too soon.   
  
It was the same gut feeling that led to multiple arrests and becoming very skilled as an Auror. He was renowned for his skills and intuition in the field, and he followed his gut when it came to people as it had always been right. Right now, his gut was telling him something wasn’t right, that something wasn’t right with Tom.   
  
No, not necessarily with Tom, but that something was wrong. At least that’s what Harry wanted to believe, hoped.   
  
_‘He’s not some hardened criminal, he’s just a boy. A young boy, a child that gave me a hug. An innocent hug. There is nothing to worry about.’_   
  
Harry looked down at Tom who was looking up at him. To Tom, Harry didn’t immediately reciprocate even though he had reacted well in the beginning. He felt guilty, he felt like that any time he got suspicious of Tom, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe he had PTSD or something; he didn’t know for sure, mind arts was not his forte. He took a deep breath and moved to reciprocate Tom’s hug with an even tighter squeeze.   
  
It was as if he was trying to convey to Tom that he was sorry and ashamed of his thoughts without saying anything.   
  
_‘He’s just a boy.’_ Harry squeezed tighter as if he could keep Tom from becoming anything more than just a boy.   
  
Tom felt a tinge of worry and embarrassment. Harry wasn’t supposed to react that way. He was doing fine, but then he just froze with that faraway look in his eyes that Tom loathed. Harry had reacted like he was supposed to; Tom had seen a few times when going on fieldtrips with the orphanage other parents reacting with the same smile when their kids went up and hugged them and proceeded to hug them back. Harry didn’t finish his body sequence that Tom had initiated.   
  
‘Did I do it wrong, should I have waited a longer time? Rushed forward instead of waiting?’   
  
Tom couldn’t bear to look over at Alexander, embarrassment flooded his face so instead he looked up into Harry’s face, staring at his lovely green eyes.He could also sense distress from Harry and was confused as to why.

  
Finally, Harry finished his movement that should have happened several moments before. Tom felt relief, both from Harry reacting the right way and also being given a reprieve from his embarrassment. He buried his face in Harry’s chest, away from Alexander. Harry’s arms felt like a warm cocoon that he never wanted to leave.  
  
Alexander watched the two of them interact. It was obvious they were both having battles within themselves. Their situation was so complex, out of this world even, that he honestly didn’t know what else to do except to let them have their moment. He was out of his depth. Together, they created something no one else could touch nor name. It was a battle of wills, hopes, dreams, desires, and goals. It was a chaotic thing that brought and kept them together; he wouldn’t have even know where to begin. Alexander broke the tense, stagnant air by clearing his throat.  
  
“This smells delicious, let’s get to it, eh?” Harry and Tom broke apart, a dazed look in their eyes from thinking too much and moved to get their own bowls of soup to eat. They sat side by side unusually close, quietly eating their lunch deep in thought while Alexander silently kept observing the both of them.  
  
After lunch the trio lounged around, too full to do much else. Tom himself was laying under a light path that came through the window with his eyes closed silently relaxing and listening to the radio that was near him. Alexander and Harry both sat on the plush sofa drinking their tea, a comfortable silence between them while they both gazed off into the distance deep in thought.  
  
Alexander was the first to break the silence. “Tom should be starting primary school soon. Have you looked around to where you wanted to send Tom?”  
  
Harry grimaced. “Honestly, I haven’t thought about it— I had only thought about Tom going to Hogwarts; it completely escaped my mind. But I suppose it makes sense, I just thought I would teach him a little magic here and there, how to read and write, and it would be fine until he got his letter, but I suppose that wouldn’t be good for him.”  
  
“Young children need to be able to interact with other children their age to develop good social skills.”  
  
“You're right, he should be around kids his own age, make some friends. I can’t keep him cooped up in this house. I’ll have to look into it soon, the school year will start in a few months.”  
  
Alexander moved to take some papers from the inside of his jacket. “No need, I have already looked into it since I am the more familiar one about the different primary schools around here. I have a few options— but in my opinion St. Peters would be the best choice. It is an all-boys school with rigorous academics and it is also an etiquette school for boys. He will not only get the best education at a primary school money can buy, but he will also learn how to act like a gentleman. He will learn how to talk and write eloquently, as well as learn how to dance and learn table and social etiquette. It’s a good choice, it will help him for when he leaves for Hogwarts, he won’t stand out too much in the wizarding world especially since you plan on teaching him a few things. Purebloods, especially the prejudiced ones, can spot whether a wizard is one of them or a “filthy mudblood” as they call it just based on how the act the clueless air around them.”  
  
Harry had a worried look upon his face. “Would…. would Tom be mistreated in any way? I am afraid to even let him go to school, what if they mistreat him? What if they are too harsh with him? What if his magic gets out of control because he gets upset? I just… I worry about Tom. He, from what I have gathered, doesn’t do well with others, especially other adults.”  
  
_‘I don’t doubt it.’_ Alexander thought dryly.  
  
“It will be alright Harry. The teachers there are professionals. They are trained to understand the interrelation between social, emotional, and intellectual development, and accommodate children's individual variability within these developmental domains. The teachers there are expected to acknowledge the immaturity, innocence, and lack of self-control among young children and deal with it pleasantly. I have a friend, the doctor that treated you in my home, his son went there and there were no problems.”  
  
Harry sat deep in thought and let out a deep sigh, looking over to Tom who had now started drawing on his paper. He couldn’t see what he was drawing, but he could see that Tom was enjoying himself if his smile had to show for anything.  
  
Harry looked over to Alexander and gave him a crooked smile, “I guess I better to start getting used to Tom going out and making friends and having fun without me.”  
  
Alexander let out a chuckle.  
  
Harry continued on a more serious note. “How much do you think it will cost? I have some money with me but I highly doubt it will be enough for me to send him to school as well as other expenses. I am going to need to look for a job. I should have done it earlier.”  
  
“You need not to worry, I have it covered.”  
  
Harry rushed to responded, “No Alex, I can’t possibly—”  
  
“I insist, and before you waste your breath, let me remind you the life debt I owe you. A simple school tuition means nothing. It is done and over with. The decision has been made. Tom will start St. Peter's in September and that is that. Now let’s move on and finish our tea.”  
  
Harry sat back defeated, obviously, Alex was not going not budge on the matter.  
  
“This was a nice visit; I unfortunately have to take my leave. I have a surgery in an hour and I would like to change and freshen up before I go in. But first I would like to use the loo.”  
  
“Of course, go right ahead. Tom and I will meet you by the door.”  
  
Alexander came back to Harry and Tom waiting by the door. Tom had a satisfied look on his face. It very suspicious; Alexander had never seen Tom look such a way and felt a bit wary, especially when Tom sent an angelic smile his way.  
  
After he got home, he found the reason for Tom’s obvious satisfaction. He had found a folded-up paper in his pocket with what Tom had viciously drawn earlier. It was him— well it had his features in a way. He had X’s over his eyes and he was covered in blood. As well as a squiggle of a decently sized snake that was next to his dead body fangs out and covered in blood. Alexanders eyebrows raised, he looked over the picture with an amused look.  ‘What a charming picture.’ Alexander carefully folded it and put it back into his jacket before heading out to the London hospital.  
  
  
(________________)

  
  
It was September 1st. It would be the first day of school for Tom. Harry was a mess. Tom was stoic, on the outside at least. On the inside, he was outraged, furious. Not at Harry, of course; Alexander was the one who had brought it up. He was at fault. He felt no guilt or shame at the picture he gave the man; he had thought it was a good warning. Unfortunately, Tom didn’t take into the factor that Alexander wouldn’t be angry, he found it cute of all things, and even had the audacity to show it to Harry.   
  
   ~Flashback:   
  
_“Harry I must show you this lovely picture Tom drew for me the last time I was here.”_   
  
_Alexander moved to take it out, Tom’s eyes widened and he practically leaped to get it. His ears were flaming red, his glare was as dark as night._   
  
_‘‘It’s not a good picture..” He turned to look at Harry with pitiful eyes. “I’m embarrassed, I wanted to give Alex a picture as a thank you, but the picture isn’t very good.”_   
  
_Alexander's eyebrows rose, he was almost impressed. He sported a pleasant smile, but from Tom’s viewpoint  it was a wicked on._   
  
_“Oh, no need for that Tom; it’s such a cute picture, honestly Harry. The boy has a gift. You should send him to an art school instead of Hogwarts.”_   
  
_Tom looked insulted._   
  
_Harry laughed together with Alexander, clueless to the battle of wills between the two._   
  
   ~End Flashback~

  
Tom had sulked and pouted for weeks at the thought of not being with Harry but instead around aggravating people just like the orphanage until Harry had assured him he would also be learning magic and would visit Diagon Alley as often as they could— only then did most of his displeasure cease.   
  
Tom now found himself decked out in a new crisp, expensive uniform, courtesy of Alexander. He had to thank the blasted man. At Harry’s encouragement, he had managed a rather decent thank you, and then promptly burrowed his face against Harry's neck in an effort to decrease his displeasure at thanking the horrid man.   
  
Harry and Tom had gotten closer since the hugging humiliation, they hugged and cuddled more to both of their pleasure, but for different reasons. That was one thing Tom was going to miss.   
  
_‘Now I won’t be able to cuddle with Harry until later in the day.’_ Tom thought unhappily. _‘It’s all his fault!’_   
  
The school loomed over them, all around them were other kids and children in tearful goodbyes. They both looked at each other. Harry took Tom’s sullen face into his hands.   
  
“Be good and I will be right here under his tree when you get out of school. I will be right here, I promise. Have a good day at school.”   
  
At that Harry pulled Tom closer and gave him a kiss on top of his head. Tom eagerly let himself be embraced and imagined he was still home. The bell rang, signifying the start of the school day. Tom unwillingly broke apart from Harry and looked into his face once more. He wanted to commit the one good thing in his life to memory. Tom turned away and made his way with the other students into the school.   
  
  



	8. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> The school loomed over them, all around them were other kids and children in tearful goodbyes. They both looked at each other. Harry took Tom’s sullen face into his hands.   
> “Be good and I will be right here under his tree when you get out of school. I will be right here, I promise. Have a good day at school.”   
> At that Harry pulled Tom closer and gave him a kiss on top of his head. Tom eagerly let himself be embraced and imagined he was still home. The bell rang, signifying the start of the school day. Tom unwillingly broke apart from Harry and looked into his face once more. He wanted to commit the one good thing in his life to memory. Tom turned away and made his way with the other students into the school.

Tom was bored and annoyed. They were going over the alphabet. The  _ alphabet _ . Harry had already gone over it before school started, and Tom had soaked up everything like a sponge, so the lesson was complete waste of Tom’s time.   
  
_ ‘I want to go home and be with Harry.Why are they all stupid? This isn’t very hard. Of course, I am special, but still, the whole lot of them are so stupid.’ _   
  
Tom gazed out the window. His practice paper was filled long ago, so he silently (well on the outside at least) waited for the torture to end. He thought about Harry and all the good things that were in his life because of Harry and how absolutely beautiful he was. He thought about Alexander and what a pest he was and plotted on how to get rid of him, but he knew he had to do it carefully. He could grit his teeth for a while more until the perfect moment. Until then he was a means to an end— the blasted man occasionally could make Harry smile and laugh. Oh, how Tom absolutely adored Harry’s smile and laugh.   
  
_ ‘He makes Harry laugh,’ _ Tom thought broodingly. While Tom and Harry had grown closer, Harry still did not laugh or smile with Tom the same way he did with Alexander. He was not quite as carefree; that upset Tom, but he said nothing. _ ‘One day I’m going to make you laugh and smile like that with me.’  _   Tom refused to be second best in anything, especially in things that pertained to Harry.   
  
“Tom? Stop looking outside and finish your work.”   
  
Tom turned his head to look at who had spoken. It was the teacher, Miss Caroline. She was slim and fair haired— a blue eyed thing with a large bust and a tiny waist— not that such a thing meant anything to Tom. But that didn’t mean he didn’t see that she was attractive; it was quite visible, and Tom had seen that the older boys would blush and stammer when they came by to ask mundane questions just to look upon her once more during lesson changes and breaks. Yes, she was a pretty thing, even beautiful, but Tom wasn’t charmed. He found her annoying. Her hair was too bright, nothing like the subtle gleam in Harry’s jet back hair; her voice was too high, which grated on his ears when he was so accustomed to Harry's calm, pleasant voice and tone. And worst of all she was a flirt. She acted coquettishly and would bat her eyelashes at all the male teachers around. Tom might have only been five, but he knew if Harry ever acted the way she did he would be furious— it was bad enough how happy Harry was with Alexander. 

  
It wasn’t just her horrid disposition. Her lessons were absolute rubbish. Yes, it was the first day of school and yes, Tom was a bit advanced, but in his eyes, it was her fault he was so bored and annoyed. After all, if her class was more intellectually stimulating, and if her voice was less annoying, and if she wasn’t such a disgustingly flirty woman, he might find her and her class tolerable. But she wasn’t, so she wasn’t worth his time much less wasting his breath on to reply to her.   
  
But Tom has an image to cultivate. He had completely failed with Alexander, but that man infuriated Tom to no end— it would have been a losing battle even if he did try to give it his all. He was far too close to Harry for Tom to have perfected his mask fast enough to keep it up while he was around. Tom was sure Alexander loved tormenting him. While he hated the thought of leaving Harry, he knew this would have been a good chance to test out his masks and practice how to manipulate those around him better.

At the orphanage, he was dealt a bad card; he was never able to get away from the labels they had given him—freak, monster, demon— no matter how hard he tried. Thus, it led to people hating him and shunning him so he had no choice for his own survival but to live up to the image everyone had of him. Yes, he had fun occasionally, but he didn’t think Harry would have liked it if people were scared of him now. That might have been something Harry would have been, so Tom was taking no chances. This way incidents like at the orphanage would never happen again. Tom knew those horrible hags tried to warn Harry away from him based on how long it took and the look on their faces, but if he won over everyone, they would be easier to manipulate and would be unable to tell tales to his disadvantage.   
  
Tom observed the teacher in front of him, expertly hiding his disgust. His image was the only reason he opened his mouth to speak respond at the insinuation she made that he was not clever enough to finish the horribly easy work she had given the class. He was quite insulted but still twisted his face into a sweet, polite, smile.   
  
“I’m sorry Miss Caroline, but I am already finished. My adoptive father Harry already taught me this. I hope you’re not upset, he just got so excited and didn’t want me to struggle.”   
__  
_ ‘Not that I care what you think. Harry is a better teacher than you could ever be.’ _   
  
Miss. Caroline smiled at the charming boy in front of her so handsome and polite. At observing his work, he could see that he indeed knew the lesson and was quite impressed, the penmanship was very neat for a 5-year-old.   
  
“My apologies Tom, this work is very good.”   
  
She looked up at Tom to see that he was staring at her, his gaze was unblinking and cold, it made her a bit nervous. Her discomfort showed on her face and Tom hurried to readjust his face.   
  
“Is there something the matter Tom?”   
  
Tom ducked his head and with a faux shyness he replied, “I’m sorry Miss. Caroline for staring. It’s just that you are so pretty.” He then lifted his face up with a sweet smile.   
  
She blushed and preened a bit at Ton’s words. “You’re a very sweet boy! Thank you Tom.” She gave him what she thought to be a lovely smile. It was a bit too wide and ugly for his taste, and he inwardly cringed but still kept his smile on his face. She then walked away after praising him a bit more to help the other students. Tom gazed around and saw the other boys look at him with awe but no one said anything.   
  
The lunch bell soon rang and Tom leaned down to grab the lunch Harry had made for him. It was a sandwich with apple slices as well as some milk. He proceeded to get ready to partake in the food Harry had given him with a very happy smile on his face. Harry made Tom so happy, the littlest things he did— like the fact that Harry had cut the crust off— decreased the annoyance that was coursing through him. But before he could start eating a group of boys came up and surrounded his desk.   
  
Tom put down the sandwich and waited for them to speak.   
  
“Yyy-you're really smart Tom!” Tom smiled at the first one that had spoken, “Thank you, Harry helped me with all this before school started. “   
  
They all awkwardly stood there without saying anything further, nervousness was quite visible on their faces. They had never been around someone like Tom, someone so charming and smart, and frankly didn’t know how to act. They were in awe of him.   
  
Tom looked upon them with amusement and a feeling of superiority. He let them squirm for a bit before offering them a seat. “Would you all like to sit down?”   
  
They all nodded and scrambled to get their lunches and moved the desks closer to Tom’s. Tom then began to converse with all the boys around him, making small talk and introductions. This was truly a new chapter in Tom’s life and he was already doing so well with charming most of the people around him. Yes, looking around at the shy boys with respect in their eyes and the teacher who had a look of approval for him, Tom was in his element. They all fell for his handsome looks, intelligence, and his charming personality like honey and flies. He talked, laughed, and smiled far more than he ever did at the orphanage and it was all going in his favor. The teacher and the other student would love him.  _ ‘Today is not as bad as I thought it would be.’ _ __  
__  
———————   
  
Harry found himself at home and was at a complete loss as what to do. Up until this moment, Tom was the focal point throughout his day. He had thought that he’d at least have a few more years with Tom all to himself, but now that he was off at school, he had no direction or motivation to do anything. He knew it was unhealthy to already be so attached, but what could he do?   
  
He couldn’t rely on Alexander all the time. He had a life of his own and was already doing so much, plus he needed to be able to stand on his own two feet. What was his life without Tom? Tom had always directed his life from the moment he was born, and even after the Battle at Hogwarts pieces of Tom still haunted him.   
  
He needed to get out of the house. He had promised Tom that he would tell and teach him about magic. While he was still too young to work with a wand, Harry could teach him history and etiquette, not that he knew a lot about it.   
  
_ ‘I better go to Diagon Alley and get some books.’  _ He paused and thought about the money he had.  _ ‘I also need to open a Gringotts account, I wonder if I will be able to?’ _ Harry looked at the clock, it was 2 hours till 4 o’clock, it was too late to go out.  _ ‘I’ll have to do it tomorrow. But for now, I need to start on dinner.’ _ __  
  
Harry hurried to get a special dinner and dessert ready. Harry wanted to make sure Tom came home to a good dinner in case he had a bad time. Harry had been quite worried throughout the day; he thought of every bad thing that could happen. While his worries were driving him insane, it did fuel his body as he became semi-productive. He looked through the cookbooks in the kitchen and found a recipe of steak and potatoes. It looked quite good and was simple to make. He got to work— the steak took some focus since he wasn't supposed to overcook it, but the potatoes were on a timer, so he had one less thing to worry about. After the steak was finished, Harry still had about 15 minutes left so he moved to make a cake. It was a German chocolate cake— thankfully there was coconut flakes in the pantry, he foolishly only remembered until after he had everything ready. While the coconut flakes would have not been a big deal, it would take away the final touch from the cake, and Harry wanted everything to be perfect. Even if it meant he had to go out and about London to hunt down the flakes. Timing was perfect, he was done with the mixing and pouring right as the potatoes were done, and with a flick of his wrist the potatoes were out of the oven as the cake flew in. He casted a charm over the food to keep it warm; the cake would need 20 minutes to bake, so Harry cleaned up and went to take a shower before going to get Tom.   
  
After the shower, Harry dressed as quickly as he could into a suit, he didn’t want to appear disheveled or embarrass Tom in front of his teachers, school mates, and their parents, and brushed his hair into neatness (as much as he was able too). He rushed down when he heard the timer go off, and then proceeded to take the frosting he had made and went to decorate the cake. Truthfully, it was not very pretty, but Harry hoped Tom would not mind. He added the last bit of chocolate before washing his hands and covered the cake.   
  
Harry had looked around the room and frankly it looked a tad dull, not celebratory at all, so he transfigured a couple napkins into brightly colored balloons and charmed the silverware to yell out, “I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT FIRST DAY, LOVE,” in his voice.   
  
With a final sweep of the room to make sure everything would be ready for their return, he moved to get some shoes on and walked to Tom’s school a bit briskly as he was anxious to get to Tom.   
  
Harry found when he got there that he had no need to worry, and his walk slowed. Tom was surrounded by a group of boys. They did not have menacing looks on their faces, nor was there harsh jeering among them. Instead there was smiles and laughter with Tom right in the middle of it, in a similar state of smile and laughter as his peers.   
  
The sight warmed his heart. All his worries vanished, and he felt relieved. He had been on pins and needles at the thought that something went wrong, but instead everything was fine, and that was the best thing he could have asked for. Tom was not hurt, there was no animosity in the air, and everything was okay— better than okay. Tom looked happy, he looked so normal among the gaggle of boys joking and laughing. It made Harry very happy and proud of what both of them had accomplished so far.   
  
Harry moved toward Tom with a smile on his face. Tom caught sight of him and a blinding smile appeared on his face, his delight at seeing Harry evident.   
  
“Harry!”   
  
Tom broke away from the group of boys he was conversing with, after further cementing ties between the group of boys and himself, and ran to Harry. His enthusiasm and happiness overtook his body and he flung himself into Harry's arms and hugged him tightly. He didn’t care that people were watching. Harry was there.   
  
__ ‘I missed you so much.’   
  
Tom pulled away to look at Harry's kind, gentle, beautiful face and turned around to see the group of boys look upon them with both curiosity and starstrucked looks. A mix of possessiveness and pride rose in Tom. He knew very well Harry was beautiful, but that didn’t mean that he was happy when others looked at him with appreciation.   
  
Tom moved closer to Harry unconsciously, as if he was laying claim to Harry in front of them. The dark glare he sent them, however, was on purpose— the boys caught the look, blushed, and looked down in embarrassment. They were not sure the sort of situation they were in but instinct told them to back off. Tom immediately followed his dark glare with a smile and they relaxed thinking all was well and continued to laugh and joke, the easy-going atmosphere back in place.   
  
“Hello, Mister!”   
  
Harry looked at the sea of children before him with a lighthearted look on his face and smiled at the group of boys.   
  
“Why, hello to you— all of you— too!”   
  
The group burst into giggles. Around that time parents began to show up, and the group dispersed. Harry looked at Tom who was still in his arms. “I have missed you Tom, let’s go home.”   
  
Tom smiled at Harry’s words. He had missed Harry something fierce and to know that Harry felt the same made him insanely giddy and let out a childish giggle.   
  
“I missed you too Harry, so much!”   
  
Harry beamed at Tom and began to walk with a bounce to his step all the way home.   
  
———————   
  
They finally made it home. Harry was a bit worried that what he did was not enough, but it was too late to do anything now. Harry had put Tom down when they stepped through the door and urged Tom to walk ahead of him. Tom looked at him with a curious expression but complied.   
  
Harry saw the absolute delight on Tom’s face, and relief poured through him. He let out a laugh as Tom ran forward to look at everything.   
  
Harry put some food unto Tom’s plate, “Tom, sit down there and don’t touch anything.”   
  
Harry had mail ordered a camera, a few weeks back, not just any camera but a wizard enhanced camera. He didn’t have many pictures of himself and family much less of him happy. He wanted to document such things for the both of them. He wanted to have memories like this physically. He quickly went up the stairs, grabbed the camera before rushing down. He brought up the camera, “Okay! You can start eating.   
  
Right as Tom touched the silverware they burst out, “I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT FIRST DAY, LOVE!” Tom looked so amazed that he laughed with childish abandonment, and Harry had captured it all. Tom got out of his seat to hug Harry; Harry had leaned down just in time for Tom to slam into him once more and hug him tightly. “Thank you, Harry!” He then rushed back toward the food and urged Harry to sit down so they could begin. Harry and Tom ate while Harry asking questions about Tom’s day. He was delighted that Tom had made some friends and puffed up with pride when he heard the teacher was impressed with how smart he was. Tom blushed and felt greatly pleased at Harry’s obvious joy and pride at him. They both laughed and smiled as they chatted throughout dinner; it was a very joyous affair. Tom was elated—Harry was smiling and laughing exactly how he did with Alexander, exactly how Tom wanted Harry to be with him.   
  
By the time dinner was done, they were both exhausted from the day’s events. Tom had a full day of school, while Harry had been running on nerves. They quickly got ready for bed, Tom curling up next to Harry. By then Tom had been sleeping on his own for a few weeks, that habit had been enforced a while ago, but Harry didn’t have the heart to tell Tom no so he let him stay. He smiled softly at Tom and bent down to kiss his cheek. Tom returned it, and they both settled down into comfortable positions.   
  
“Good night, love.”   
  
“Goodnight, Harry. Thank you.”   
  
Harry gave Tom another kiss before closing his eyes, both falling asleep quickly when curled up together, breathing in each other’s scents.   
  



	9. Uncomfortable meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> Right as Tom touched the silverware they burst out, “I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT FIRST DAY, LOVE!” Tom looked so amazed that he laughed with childish abandonment, and Harry had captured it all. Tom got out of his seat to hug Harry; Harry had leaned down just in time for Tom to slam into him once more and hug him tightly. “Thank you, Harry!” He then rushed back toward the food and urged Harry to sit down so they could begin. Harry and Tom ate while Harry asking questions about Tom’s day. He was delighted that Tom had made some friends and puffed up with pride when he heard the teacher was impressed with how smart he was. Tom blushed and felt greatly pleased at Harry’s obvious joy and pride at him. They both laughed and smiled as they chatted throughout dinner; it was a very joyous affair. Tom was elated—Harry was smiling and laughing exactly how he did with Alexander, exactly how Tom wanted Harry to be with him.   
> By the time dinner was done, they were both exhausted from the day’s events. Tom had a full day of school, while Harry had been running on nerves. They quickly got ready for bed, Tom curling up next to Harry. By then Tom had been sleeping on his own for a few weeks, that habit had been enforced a while ago, but Harry didn’t have the heart to tell Tom no so he let him stay. He smiled softly at Tom and bent down to kiss his cheek. Tom returned it, and they both settled down into comfortable positions.   
> “Good night, love.”   
> “Goodnight, Harry. Thank you.”   
> Harry gave Tom another kiss before closing his eyes, both falling asleep quickly when curled up together, breathing in each other’s scents.

Harry and Tom sat at the table quietly enjoying their simple meal of oatmeal and fruit. Harry drinking his routine cup of black coffee while Tom drank a glass of milk. They finished their meal and got ready in good time— Tom was dressed in his school uniform and Harry wore simple but tasteful clothing. Harry specifically dressed in a way that would not stand out too much on the walk to school nor would look too mundane in the wizarding world, especially once he wore a robe over it. They left with enough time to walk to school leisurely, enjoying the cool autumn air.   
  
They strolled together hand in hand, basking in each other’s presence as much as they could before they had to be separated. Tom was still very put out at the fact that he had to go to school and leave Harry, but he didn’t want to come off as a petulant child, so he quietly kept his frustrations at bay. He tightened his hand around Harry's. Harry looked down at Tom to see his sullen scowl— though Tom had managed not to vocalize his feelings, he was unable to keep them off his face.   
  
Harry smiled fondly and nudged Tom on his side so he would stumble. Tom looked at Harry with an indignant look on his face for making him look like a clumsy child. Albeit he was— Tom remembered his rather embarrassing actions months earlier in what was now referred to as the ‘Tea Incident’, and his cheeks pinked. But that was months ago, he had matured quite a bit in his mind, so he did not appreciate being made to look anything but perfectly coordinated or anything other than perfect in general.   
  
At least that was Tom’s sentiment before he had looked up to see Harry’s sweet little smile full of fondness. One look at Harry, and any sort of seriousness he had melted away into a goofy childish smile. Tom’s world quickly condensed to center upon Harry. This happened quite often, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if he made a fool of himself as long as Harry was laughing and smiling— so long as Harry was looking at Tom when he was doing so. Harry was Tom's whole world and Tom was Harry's, but for reasons that were different than the other.   
  
They knew so much about one another yet so little as well. The more mysterious parts about Harry raised questions in Tom's mind, like when Harry would just sit in deep thought with a far away look in his eyes. Tom often wondered what Harry was thinking. Tom disliked it when Harry went into his trances, he felt like Harry was out of his reach, and it was a very unsettling feeling. Tom knew Harry had nightmares and often zoned out as he thought of things unknown to Tom. He also knew Harry talked to Alexander about things, important things, but again did not know about the contents of their conversation. This vexed Tom greatly. Every time he tried to listen the music was playing, or their voices strangely muffled in Tom’s company. Tom knew that Harry loved drinking black coffee, had a flare for teaching (his eyes sparkled and he became very animated during their lessons), and that Harry didn’t have any family either. The last bit was the most important thing to Tom: it meant that Tom had the most claim on Harry, even more than Alexander. Tom mentally sneered at the thought of the man, but shooed such distasteful thoughts away.   
  
Harry, meanwhile, knew little of Tom’s innermost thoughts. Harry was completely blind to Tom’s motivations and feelings. All Harry truly knew was derived from cold hard facts: his genealogy and background. Harry was truly blind when dealing with Tom; all he had was a distorted view of Tom’s past, who he was, and what he had become. Harry had spent months looking over every book and newspaper as well as his own memories, to study Tom before departing for the past. Unfortunately, the information was all second-hand knowledge, and he knew from personal experience that bias could easily cause motives to be misinterpreted, but the knowledge, however limited it was, was all he had. What Harry did know firsthand was that Tom was a very proud little boy who loved cuddles and was absolutely enraptured by magic, and good. He loved chocolate, reading, and learning. His thirst for knowledge, especially knowledge about magic was quite intense and Harry knew one day Tom would know more than Harry ever would. If Harry didn’t know better, he would swear that Tom would be in Ravenclaw. In reality Tom was a very cunning child and his thirst for knowledge was based on a desire to have an advantage from the rest. He wanted to be superior. He wanted, no he needed to be the very best, especially in Harry's eyes. It was not a thirst for knowledge per se but a thirst to rise up ahead of others, it was ambition.  Harry also knew Tom was a very jealous and possessive boy— after a while he managed to understand Alexander's hints at Tom's darker personality— but didn’t think much of it. Justified it even when Alexander tried to caution Harry.   
  
Harry knew what it was like growing up unloved, unwanted. He knew what loneliness felt like, but he also knew what it felt like finally having friends and family. He knew the fear of waking up on day to find it all gone, the happiness, the love, the sense of being wanted. Harry understood Tom’s insecurity; he was in no way a stranger those kinds of feelings. He understood and even snapped at Alexander at his insensitivity until he apologized.   
  
Harry and Tom were soon in front of the school— too soon in Tom's opinion. Harry squatted down in front of the tree, their tree as Tom dubbed it, and sat down on the glossy black bench underneath since they had arrived a bit earlier. They watched the people around them, it was the same scene as the day before but this time teachers were wandering around chatting with different parents and their children. Tom had placed his head-on Harry's shoulders and Harry slouched a bit and leaned his head back and looked up in-between the leaves into the greyish blue sky.     
  
“Excuse me? Are you perhaps Tom’s father?”   
  
Harry quickly sat up jostling Tom a bit and looked to the side to see a blond woman standing next to their bench. He had not heard her walk up. Harry moved to stand up with Tom flowing suit before replying:   
  
“Yes, I am Tom’s father. My name is Harry Riddle. A pleasure, Miss.”   
  
Harry was indeed Harry Riddle, the Muggle paperwork Alexander managed to procure said so. Harry did not know how Alexander managed it but was forever grateful. Having a piece of paper that backed up who you said you were made it easier to lie about it. His new name came off his tongue effortlessly. He ended his little lie with a polite smile.   
  
Miss Caroline blushed a bit at Harry's smile.  _ ‘He is so good and young looking. I don’t see a ring on his finger. I wonder what happened to Tom’s mother.’ _ __  
  
She looked at Harry with heavy lidded eyes at Harry and coyly swayed up to him a bit closer.   
  
“How do you do, Mr. Riddle. I am Miss Caroline, Tom’s teacher.”   
  
She looked halfheartedly around a bit. “I don’t see Mrs. Riddle; will she be here a bit later?”   
  
“Ah no, I adopted Tom but am not married. I have always wanted a family and didn’t feel the need to wait until I got married, so it’s just me and Tom.”   
  
She cooed at Harry, “Oh! That’s just wonderful. You such a kind man, Mr. Riddle! And so dedicated too! Tom told me that you are the reason he is so advanced.”   
  
Harry blushed— not in a bashful way but an uncomfortable one. Women like the one before him always made him uncomfortable; they reminded him of all the screaming, absolutely mad women who would throw themselves on him even when he had his kids with him. Harry could clearly see her appeal, and if he were any other man he would have been flattered at her clear interest, but for him everything about her put him on edge. He awkwardly replied with a short thank you, while looking desperate to end the conversation. Ms. Caroline thankfully went into the school building to get everything ready, leaving with a final flirty smile.   
  
Tom was seething. Everything about the situation put Tom on edge and filled with disgust. _ ‘I hate her.’ _  Tom did not know what to be more worried about. The fact that his teacher was looking at Harry in the same way she looked at all the other male teachers— like he was her prey— or the fact that Harry wanted a big family. A big family meant a wife and kids. That would mean Harry wouldn’t have time for Tom and he would just be a spare. _ ‘What if Harry doesn’t want me anymore?’  _ Tom was filled with intense fear. He didn’t want to be sent back to the orphanage, away from Harry. Tom clutched Harry’s arm, his face was blank but his mind and emotions were in turmoil.   
  
The bell rang, signaling that the school was officially open and that there was twenty minutes left before class would start. Harry looked down at Tom at the same time Tom looked up at him. Tom’s face was blank but his eyes had a fierce look in them. Harry felt alarmed.   
  
“I don’t want a big family. I only want me and you!”   
  
Harry was taken aback at Tom’s fierce declaration.  “What brought this on, Tom?”   
  
“You told her you wanted a big family. What if you forget about me? Or don’t want me anymore?”   
  
Harry looked at Tom’s beseeching face for a few moments before sitting down on the bench to be eye level with Tom. He placed Tom’s hands in his own and cradled them. He spoke softly but firmly, enunciating every word as well as thinking carefully about what he was saying so there was no room for a misunderstanding.   
  
“Tom, you are my world and nothing is ever going to change that. I wanted a big family once but that is not important to me now. You are. You have nothing to worry your little head over. Alright? You are my whole world, never forget that.”   
  
Tom’s panic diminished with every word Harry spoken, he was still a bit shaken up but he felt better nonetheless. Harry pulled Tom into a hug and Tom melted into Harry's embrace. They stayed in the embrace together, after a few moments Harry asked if Tom was better and Tom pulled away so Harry could see Tom nodding his head. His eyes felt strangely wet. He had teared up a bit and some wet spots were very visible on Harry clothing. Tom felt horrified, but Harry only laughed and assured him that it was all right while Tom sat down next to Harry, leaning his head on his shoulder once more to hid his flaming face. Harry made him feel so out of control. After a few minutes of silence, he finally felt normal enough to talk to Harry.   
  
“What are you doing today, Harry?”   
  
“I am going to get some books at Diagon Alley to help me teach you more about magic.”   
  
Tom perked up.   
  
“Really?!”   
  
“Yes, today after school I will be teaching you more about our world.”   
  
Tom opened his mouth to respond when a school faculty member came out to give them the 5-minute warning. Harry got up and nudged Tom toward the school while giving him a kiss on the forehead.   
  
“Go. I will be here when you get out of school, and we can talk more about it later. Have a great day, love.”   
  
Tom felt disappointed but did as he was told and trudged into the school with a final glance at Harry as he stepped inside.   
  
__ ‘I’ll miss you Harry.’   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Harry walked up the stairs to a set of burnished bronze doors. His walk was casual and his demeanor was calm, but on the inside nervousness was starting to form. He knew he had to keep a cool and collected appearance to impress the goblins, they already didn’t think highly of wizards, and he needed them on his side however he could.  The doors are flanked by goblins in a scarlet and gold uniform, their faces looked like they were engraved with stone, a fierce look to them it did not help Harry's unease, it only enhanced it. He quickly stepped inside the entrance to Gringotts which opened to a small entrance hall and another set of doors which were silver. Words were engraved on the silver door:   
  


  
_ Enter, stranger, but take heed _ __  
__  
_ Of what awaits the sin of greed _ __  
__  
_ For those who take, but do not earn, _ __  
__  
_ Must pay most dearly in their turn. _ __  
__  
_ So if you seek beneath our floors _ __  
__  
_ A treasure that was never yours, _ __  
__  
_ Thief, you have been warned, beware _ __  
__  
__ Of finding more than treasure there.   
  


  
Looking at the formidable words engraved on the door reminded him of his unsavory actions that he exhibited at the bank during his Horcrux hunting days and mentally cringed at the thought of them somehow finding out. He took a deep breath before going through the doors which was also flanked with goblins. Inside was vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them.   
  
Harry quickly made his way to the closest Goblin Teller that was available. The Goblin that stood before him looked older than the rest around him. The name plate said Greywood, Head Goblin.   
  
“Good Morning, Magistratus Greywood. I hope your coffers never run empty and your gold never stop flowing.”   
  
Greywood looked over Harry with his beady black eyes with a touch of respect in them, but the impersonal disposition that all Goblins seemed to have did not change.   
  
"Welcome to Gringotts. To access your vault, you must have a key— no exceptions will be made. If you have lost your key, you must fill out a form and we will get back to you to set up a time to do the necessary procedures to grant you another key.”   
  
“I am actually here to open a vault, Magistratus Greywood.”   
  
“Indeed. Well then, we will get you started on the paperwork.”   
  
The Goblin stepped away from his post and called another Goblin over, giving him some instructions before leading Harry to a private door farther into the bank. It was a cozy office with cushioned seats and a small fire in the corner that contrasted the simplistic, opulent bank that it was in the middle of.   
  
“Please sit down. You will have to cut your finger add your magically signature as well as sign the contracts. We need the blood to confirm your identity.”   
  
Harry was not sure how being in the past affected his identity but hoped that his new name would show as Harry Riddle instead of Harry Potter. The door opened to the Goblin that he has seen earlier, in his hands was a blood quill. Harry’s hands clenched. Greywood placed a piece of parchment in front of him. Harry swallowed hard and took a deep breath, his hands began to shake a bit which did not escape Greywood’s notice.   
  
“Please write your name on the piece of parchment before you. I warn you, if a false name is written your blood will immediately form into your true birth name as well as information about your birth.”   
  
Harry placed the quill on the paper and began to write out Harry Riddle. Harry held his breath, it was only a moment later before his blood shifted on the paper and the truth was revealed to not only Harry's eyes but the Goblins. Harry stomach dropped. He felt uneasy looked at his name.   
  
Г  Harry James Potter                                                                   -|   
  
|   Born: 31 July, 1980   
  
  Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain   
  
  Blood status: Half-blood   
  
  Species: Wizard   
  
  Gender: Male   
  
  Family members   
  
  Ignotus Peverell (Paternal Ancestor) †   
  
  Linfred of Stinchcombe (Paternal Ancestor) †   
  
  Fleamont Potter (Paternal Grandfather) †   
  
  Euphemia Potter (Paternal Grandmother) †   
  
  Mr. Evans (Maternal Grandfather) †   
  
  Mrs. Evans (Maternal Grandmother) †   
  
  James Potter (Father) †   
  
  Lily Potter (née Evans) (Mother) †   
  
|   Potter family (Parental Ancestors)                                                 
  
L  House of Black (Blood and Will Inheritance)                            _|   
  
There was a moment of silence as Greywood observed the paper. He looked up at Harry with an unchanging expression.   
  
“Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, you are not able to open a vault under a false name, so if you still would like to open a vault at Gringotts it must be under the name Harry Potter and not Riddle. Would you like to proceed?”   
  
Harry felt stunned under his discomfort. He had expected... he didn’t know what he was expecting but not this. The Goblin was very nonchalant about his parentage, about the results in general. He knew there was some very questionable content.  _ ‘Why is he not questioning it?’   _ His thoughts must have been showing on his face because Greywood answered his questions before he had the chance to ask.   
  
“The Goblin nation care little of anomalies of the Wizarding world. We only take an interest when it directly pertains to the danger of our kind and the treasures in Gringotts. You do not want to take anything but are instead placing your money with Gringotts, so your... unique predicament is of no interest to us. Goblins do not get in the affairs of Wizards.”   
  
“I... I see. I would still like to open an account.”   
  
Harry felt relief at the fact that there was going to be no difficulty, but the feeling of unease and agitation was still in the pit of his stomach.   
  
The whole business took a few hours. Drops of blood here and a few signatures there. Rituals and enchantments placed that reacted to his blood and magic only. It was all very tedious, but Harry didn’t take much note of it, numb through it all.     
  
Harry walked out through the door after a farewell to the disinterested Goblin and look down at the papers and new key in his hand; the paper read Harry James Potter, owner of vault 115. All he could feel looking at the documents was a strange mix of frustration and disappointment as well as unease.   
  
Harry made his way quickly to the modestly filled Flourish & Blotts and blindly picked out a few books that seemed to deal with History and swiftly moved to the register to purchased them all the while trying not to make eye contact in fear of having to carry on a conversation when he was not fit to.   
  
He honestly didn’t know what he was feeling, he went from relived to chronically depressed to everything in between.   
  
_ ‘Bloody hell. Everything went well, so why do I feel this way?’ _ Harry ran his hand through his hair, a bad habit from his youth that he always did when he was agitated or nervous.  _ ‘I need a drink.’ _ __  
  
Harry made his way to The Leaky Cauldron. He stepped inside the almost empty place. It only had a few old timers playing a game of chess or a card game and a few older adults eating some lunch. He sat down on a bar stool with slumped shoulders and a desolate expression.   
  
“Rough day lad?”   
  
Harry looked up to find Tom the Barman in front of him. He gave him a halfhearted smile and shrugged.   
  
“I’m not quite sure, I don’t really know what I am feeling at the moment.”   
  
“Well then lad, how about a drink to help ye get your thoughts straightened out? What would you like lad?”   
  
“Firewhiskey.”   
  
Tom raised his eyebrows as it was only a little after noon; he usually only served butterbeer that early. He observed the young man before him, he had a pinched conflicting look on his face, so he said nothing as he set a glass in front of the lad, pouring a generous amount.   
  
The bell on top of the door rang to announce a newcomer. Tom looked up and exchanged pleasantries with the man that had just come in. The man took a seat next to Harry, but Harry paid no attention to the man. All he did was reach toward his glass and knocked back a huge gulp, his throat spasming like it was on fire. The man next to him let out a bark like laugh and Harry felt him clap him on his shoulder, loudly exclaiming, “Good man! Tom, I’ll have what this daring man is having.” Harry turned to look at the man, his breathing stopped and his mouth felt dry. He felt like he was punched in the gut as the man leaned toward him with a conspiratorial grin and remarked, “Already drinking the hard stuff in broad daylight, in front of the kids! You’re my kind of bloke.” The man’s face broke into a broad grin that was painfully familiar to Harry. “The name’s Alphard Black. Now who will I be getting roaring drunk with this lovely afternoon?”


	10. Alphard Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> The bell on top of the door rang to announce a newcomer. Tom looked up and exchanged pleasantries with the man that had just come in. The man took a seat next to Harry, but Harry paid no attention to the man. All he did was reach toward his glass and knocked back a huge gulp, his throat spasming like it was on fire. The man next to him let out a bark like laugh and Harry felt him clap him on his shoulder, loudly exclaiming, “Good man! Tom, I’ll have what this daring man is having.” Harry turned to look at the man, his breathing stopped and his mouth felt dry. He felt like he was punched in the gut as the man leaned toward him with a conspiratorial grin and remarked, “Already drinking the hard stuff in broad daylight, in front of the kids! You’re my kind of bloke.” The man’s face broke into a broad grin that was painfully familiar to Harry. “The name’s Alphard Black. Now who will I be getting roaring drunk with this lovely afternoon?” 
> 
> Flap-jack Invalid:  
> It means 'A victim of dissipation'. It implies that he's asking on behalf of Tom since Tom's the injured party.
> 
>  

“When will you do your duty? You are the eldest, yet still you live so carelessly! You need to start acting like a respectable Pureblood, a Black, and set a better example for your siblings!”  
  
“Spare me the lecture mother. You have Cygnus as a heir, not to mention that there’s plenty of other male Blacks—  like Orion, who you have already shackled Walburga to— who are equally eligible to become the head of the house. I don’t see any reason to marry and have children. There are enough Blacks as it is!”  
  
And with that Alphard promptly turned away from her and walked swiftly out of the manor with a destination in mind, The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
_‘I need a drink.’_  
  
Their arguments were always the same. Her ambitions for him would forever irritate and haunt him, probably even beyond her grave.  
  
_‘Bloody Hell, like I would ever marry and bring a child into that mad family.’_ Alphard thought bitterly.  
  
Alphard made his way into the Leaky Cauldron and walked inside the almost empty place. His dark mood dissipated with each step toward his vice of choice: alcohol, and lots of it.  
  
He exchanged friendly greeting with the barman and walked closer to take a seat next to the only other man at the bar. He saw no reason to sit alone when he could have company. The man looked just as miserable as he was, and he was drinking alone. That was all the reason for Alphard.  
  
The man paid no attention to him as he sat down. He was gulping down his drink paying no mind to anyone around him. Alphard was impressed, and he felt a kinship towards the man who disregarded all the social taboos by drinking in broad daylight. Alphard didn’t know who made that ridiculous rule, but if he ever had the chance he would send the horrid bastard or wench a good stinging hex where the sun didn’t shine. The downtrodden lad was clearly in distress and was drowning it all out with his own poison of choice: Firewhiskey.  
  
Now, at that point, he just had to introduce himself. When was he going to meet another kindred soul in the dreary, traditional, dark world he was subject to? He felt delighted with his decision of going to the Leaky Cauldron instead of Hog’s Head. He let out a bark like laugh and clapped his new found drinking partner on the shoulder.  
  
“Good man! Tom, I’ll have what this daring man is having.”  
  
When the young man turned to look at him the first thing Alphard noticed was his eyes, which had widened when looking at him. He had never seen such luminous eyes before; it was a startling green that almost looked as if they were charmed. They looked like the glistening emeralds he had seen women wear.  
  
He looked at Alphard with a shocked, haunted look. His eyes were brimming with emotions that were indistinguishable to him. He thought it was a bit odd but brushed the thought away as he leaned forward with a little grin.  
  
\------------------

Harry felt like he was punched in the gut. He didn’t know what to do— all his memories of Sirius came rushing back to him, the good and the bad. his laughter, his smile, their first meeting, his hugs, his death. He couldn’t help it when his doppelganger was right in front of him. All he could do was stare at the man in front of him.

  
“Already drinking the hard stuff in broad daylight— in front of the kids! You’re my kind of bloke. The name’s Alphard Black. Now, who will I be getting roaring drunk with this lovely afternoon?”

Harry’s throat felt dry despite the copious amounts of Firewhiskey he had been drinking. He struggled to swallow before replying.  
  
“Harry. My name is Harry Riddle. Nice to meet you, Mr. Black.”  
  
Alphard scoffed. “Please, call me Alphard. Mr. Black is my father and I would be insulted if you thought me to be him.” Alphard continued on a more dramatic tone. “Now the first time, which was just now, I’ll let your horrid manner go— but the second, I would demand a duel from you to reclaim my honor then!” He ended his declaration with a mock look of seriousness.  
  
Harry had to let out a chuckle but couldn't help feel sad. Sirius always acted dramatically as well. Harry responded with a cheeky grin. “Yes, Mr. Black”  
  
“Oi!”  
  
They both dissolved into laughter, something they both had desperately needed. They eyed each other with mutual respect and friendliness as they drowned the rest of their drinks. Alphard raised his hand a bit to signal for another round of drinks. They both took a swig before Alphard asked inquisitively:  
  
“So, Harry Riddle. Who are you?”  
  
“Who am I?”  
  
“Yes. Who are you? I have never seen you before. You can’t be a Muggleborn. You're too… at ease when sitting in a magical bar by yourself. Even Muggleborns that live their lives daily in the magical world wouldn’t dare to venture out alone. There are very few Half-bloods that I don’t know and almost no purebloods that I am not unfortunately acquainted with in some way. You look and sound very English.  So back to my original question. Who are you?” Alphard looked upon him with a curious expression.  
  
Harrys throat felt absolutely parched. It seemed no matter how many sips he took it stayed uncomfortably dry. His mind was whirling. _‘Bloody Hell. How bad is it here for Muggleborn if they can’t even go out on their own? Is Tom going to be alright?’_  
  
Harry thought back to Alexander's advice.  
  
“I am a half blood; my mum was a Muggleborn witch… and my father a pureblood, a minor pureblood. He uh… died soon after I was born and then my mom died soon after. I was raised by my mother’s side of the family.”  
  
“Are you a bastard then?” Harry didn’t not sense any maliciousness, just curiosity. “Not many pureblood family’s no matter how light now in days are accepting of… mingling their blood with Muggles.”  
  
“They were married, secretly. They got married the Muggle way.”  
  
Alphard leaned back, eyebrows raised. He let out a low whistle. “Bloody hell. If he was a member of my household…” He let out a light shudder.  
  
He looked at Harry with an indescribable look, he saw amusement and a sly smile. He was afraid he might ask him questions, so he changed the subject.  
  
“Say, you don’t look that much younger than me. What year did you go to Hogwarts?”  
  
“Oh. I didn’t go to Hogwarts until ‘22.”  
  
“Just missed you then— I graduated 1921. Looks like I am older than you. You can think of me as someone responsible to look up to, a mentor!”

There was a pause while Harry processed Alphard’s words. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
“The day’s still young! While drinking is always an acceptable pastime in my book, we should go and venture out to experience the unknown!”  
  
He then slapped a couple Galleons onto the bar, grabbed Harry’s arm, and dragged him to the entrance between Diagon Alley. They then proceeded to go down a lane leading into a much fancier area and stopped in front of a restaurant. Harry had to smile. Sirius always thought about food as well. Harry liked to think he was always like that and that the quirk wasn't due to Azkaban. He looked up at the sign name. It said: Purity.  
  
“I despise the name but they do make the best food around.”  
  
The waiter all but ran to them when he caught sight of Alphard. They were quickly seated on a balcony toward the back overlooking a magically created serene pond with grass and swans. Harry looked at the menu and was quite befuddled. Even with all his fame and money, he rarely ate anything too fancy. He had once tried an escargot at Hermione’s insistence, but he found it absolutely disgusting and from that point on he stuck to what he knew and liked. Alphard thankfully ordered for the both of them as well as the wine which saved Harry the embarrassment of being culturally naïve in such a swanky institution.  
  
Harry did not realize how hungry he was until the food was placed in front of him. They both tucked in immediately. After they finished the meal, they talked about this and that while laughing outrageously as only drunk people do— at this point Harry definitely felt the buzz.  
  
“I have to go soon. I have to pick up my son from school, so I want to be there when gets out.”  
  
“Bloody hell. You have a son?”  
  
Harry nodded lethargically. “I adopted him. His name is Tom and he’s a wizard. I don’t know if he is a Muggleborn or a half-blood, but I couldn’t leave him at the horrid orphanage he was in.”  
  
“Personally, I have no issues about blood. Magic is magic. What time does he get out?”  
  
“3:30.”  
  
There was a pause. “It’s half past 4, Harry.”  
  
Harry jerked up onto his feet. “Bloody Hell!”  
  
Harry reached into his pouch to get some money before Alphard waved him off.  
  
“Go. This is on me. This was nice, we should do this again sometime. Expect an Owl soon. Say hello to your son for me. I would rather not make a bad impression upon anyone before meeting them.”  
  
Harry nodded and thanked him before rushing out the door.  
  
\---  
  
Harry apparated as close as he could to the school and then proceeded to run through the front door.  
  
“Hello, my name is Harry Riddle. I am here to pick up my son Tom Riddle.” He said breathlessly.  
  
The lady before him looked at him with a disapproving look, her nostrils flared, no doubt being able to smell the alcohol. “Because you failed to pick him up within 30 minutes of the bell we had to resort to the next point of contact. Thankfully Dr. Durwin is well known and the hospital is not too far away. Tom’s teacher was able to put Tom in the care of Dr. Durwin since she had business there anyway.”  
  
“Thank you” Harry rushed out and as soon and ran and occasionally stumbled all the way home. He burst into the front door.  
  
“Tom? Alex?”  
  
“We are in the kitchen Harry.” Alexander called out.  
  
Harry swiftly walked, his tongue felt heavy. He found Tom and Alexander drinking some tea and eating a few biscuits. Well Alexander was drinking and eating but Tom was sitting in his seat with dark, closed off look with his hands in his lap.  
  
Harry spoke to Alexander first so he could focus of Tom a bit more. “Thank you, Alexander, for bringing Tom home.”  
  
Tom was stubbornly refusing to look at Harry. Harry moved forward but was stopped by Alexander when he grabbed Harry’s arm. He leaned forward, “You stink of alcohol, go take a shower. Tom is not very happy right now. Let him cool off before you try to make amends.”  
  
Harry nodded guiltily and ashamed, so with one last look at them he hurried up the stairs and took a shower, leaving Alexander and Tom alone once more.  
  
\---  
  
“I know you are not happy with Harry right now, but I am sure he had a good reason for being late. Sometimes things like this happen. Chin up kid. Don’t be too hard on him.”  
  
Tom stared at him with the same dark expression.  
  
_‘ This possessiveness is much more potent than I originally thought.’_  
  
With nothing more to say, they lapsed into a stagnant and uncomfortable silence.  
  
\---  
  
Harry hurried down after the steaming shower and went to get a glass of water. He felt much better, more clear headed than before. Alexander and Tom were now seated on the couches in the living room.  
  
Harry walked up to Tom and sat down next to him.  
  
“Tom?” Tom had still refused to look at him. “Please look at me. I am so very sorry. Time just escaped me and I promise to try to not let such a thing happen again.”  
  
Harry gently brought his fingers to Tom’s chin to turn his face his way. When his fingers touched Tom’s chin, Tom lurched over to Harry and burrowed his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, his arms tightening around Harry.  
  
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.”  
  
They stayed intertwined while Alexander asked him where he had been.  
  
“Well, I think I’ll ask since Tom’s the flap-jack invalid. Where were you? Why were you late?”  
  
Tom snapped his head to look at Alexander with a glare. He didn’t know what the peculiar word meant, but it felt like Alexander was mocking him. It sounded like he was being called worthless.  
  
“I’m not an invalid!”  
  
Harry immediately moved to comfort Tom and moved him back into his previous position. “He’s just joking love, pay him no mind.” Harry threw him an exasperated look that read: “Really, now?”  
  
“Well, I went to Gringotts in the morning to open a vault.” Harry gave Alexander a meaningful look. “And then I went to get a drink at the Leaky cauldron. I planned on just getting a spot of lunch there, but a man named Alphard Black sat down next to me and we just started chatting and got along quite nicely. He actually reminds me of my godfather.” Harry ended with a wistful tone.  
  
Alexanders eyebrow raised upward. “Alphard Black, you say. He is quite infamous for disregarding pureblood norms and etiquette. You’re lucky it was he you met and not any other.”  
  
“Yes, he is a nice bloke. We actually planned to see each other in the future. Anyways, after a few drinks we went to a restaurant called Purity and had some steak and wine. That’s why I came home a bit drunk.” Harry responded toward the end with an apologetic manner toward the end directed at Tom.  
  
Tom was quite happy content with being in Harry's arms, to feel his warmth and heartbeat, until Alexander asked about Harry’s day. His mood plummeted when he heard about Alphard Black.  
  
His arms tightened around Harry even further with possessiveness.  
  
Harry felt a bit uncomfortable. “That’s too tight, love.” Tom loosen his grip while Harry stroked his back in a circular motion.  
  
  
\---  
  
The trio dallied about and talked until it got dark. They worked together— Alexander and Harry worked while Tom was attached to Harry's hip— to cook a nice meal. Alexander offered to help clean up afterwards, but Harry prodded him out the door with little grin. “Trust me, that big mess is not going to be cleaned by me. That’s what magic’s for.” Alexander let out a chuckle and left after exchanging goodbyes with Harry and Tom.  
  
Harry was about to turn off the light after tucking Tom in when Tom called out. “Harry?”  
  
Harry paused by the door and turned. “Yes, love?”  
  
“Why do you like Alexander and Alphard?”  
  
Harry had a thoughtful look.” Well, they're good people.”  
  
“So, you like good people then?”  
  
Harry by then had moved closer to Tom. “Hmmm... yes, I do. But you know what else I like? I like you Tom… No scratch that. I love you Tom, you're my whole world. I should have told you such earlier, and I apologize that I have not.”  
  
Tom brightened up visibly and replied with an avid look upon his face. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, why do you think I call you love? You are my love. You're my child and I love you very dearly.”  
  
Tom felt an odd emotion at Harry's proclamation but none the less moved to give Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I love you too, Harry.” He said this boldly while looking straight at Harry.  
  
Harry kissed the top of his head and moved away. “All right, it's bed time. Sweet dreams, Love.”  
  
“Sweet Dreams, Harry.”  
  
Tom lay down in bed with thoughts about what Harry liked, on being nice and that Harry loved him. It stayed on his mind until he drifted off to sleep.


	11. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> “Why do you like Alexander and Alphard?”  
> Harry had a thoughtful look.” Well, they're good people.”  
> “So, you like good people then?”  
> Harry by then had moved closer to Tom. “Hmmm... yes, I do. But you know what else I like? I like you Tom… No scratch that. I love you Tom, you're my whole world. I should have told you such earlier, and I apologize that I have not.”  
> Tom brightened up visibly and replied with an avid look upon his face. “Really?”  
> “Yes, why do you think I call you love? You are my love. You're my child and I love you very dearly.”  
> Tom felt an odd emotion at Harry's proclamation but none the less moved to give Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I love you too, Harry.” He said this boldly while looking straight at Harry.  
> Harry kissed the top of his head and moved away. “All right, it's bed time. Sweet dreams, Love.”  
> “Sweet Dreams, Harry.”
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL SLAVERY/HUMAN TRAFFICKING.
> 
> Sheba:a really beautiful, seductive female

"Alphard Black is infamous among the Pureblood Wizarding community of being notoriously tolerant toward Muggleborns, half-bloods, and the like. Basically anyone not Pureblood. He is scorned by the elite in society— never to his face of course. He is a Black after all.”  
  
Harry hummed in response while he focused on the steak. He had already known everything Alexander was telling him. Sirius had already told him much about his favorite rebellious uncle Alphard. Harry could definitely see where the rebellious, carefree, and reckless attitude Sirius was influenced by, even when he was under house arrest for the last year of his life.  
  
Alexander stopped talking for a moment and waited for Harry to turn and look at him before he continued in a serious, concerned tone.  
  
“Now Harry, while he is more tolerant, you need to be careful. The Blacks are notorious for being a very…dark family. No matter how nice and different he seems, Alphard Black is still a Black. You need to be careful. Some purebloods have been known to be nice toward wizards of …lesser blood and keep them as a pet for a lack of better words. When those unfortunate wizards that are either forced into submission or foolishly seduced by pretty words thrown at them are thrown away, they are left worse for wear to put it nicely. They either end up dead if they are with Wizards of a more academic experimental mindset or messed up in the head from all the mind games purebloods love to play.”  
  
Harry was unsurprised but disgusted. As an Auror he knew of the darker sides of the wizarding world, but it was mostly organized crime made up of Muggleborn and half-bloods looking for easy wealth in the Muggle world. The lowlives in his time period had mostly dealt in human trafficking since Muggles had no defense against the compulsions wizards are able to produce and are thus easy to control.  
  
While it was an awful thing, the Muggles in sexual slavery had at least been cared for under the care of the wizards, better care than Muggle criminals could or ever would offer. They were given rooms of their own, small rooms but their own rooms none the less, as well as bedding and had other necessities that were either charmed or transfigured. House elves brought from the dirty money made were loyal to their masters and were tasked to take care of the needs of the ‘workers’. There was not many since they all had to be of highest quality; there was no less than 10 to 15 enslaved in one hideaway cared for by 1 or 2 house elves. There were only so many who’d want to touch a Muggle, and as most customers were rich clientele, they’d want quality stock. And so the slaves all had to be in perfect condition.  
  
They, from what Aurors could gather, were primarily left alone when their services were not needed. Their health and wellbeing was looked after and were ultimately glorified prostitutes treated like a favorite mistress. While the criminal’s intentions were revolting, they did take care of their workers very well.  
  
There was never a false sense of who they were and what their purpose was. It was all a very forthright situation. No one ever questioned their place and purpose because there was no need to and in return they lived a worry-free life. No worries of children and diseases. It was a 6 pm to 7 am work schedule.  All in all, while they were ultimately enslaved, in some cases their lives were better than before and they were treated well from what the Muggles revealed about their lives before they were obliviated.  
  
Hearing such horrific treatment among wizards put Harry on edge. Muggles in the still prejudiced Wizarding world were treated better than the toys of the purebloods. Harry was disturbed; he thought deeply while robotically setting the table with a wave of his hand and sat down with a drink next to Alexander in the living room. Harry looked at the clock. Tom had left earlier to go over to a friends house.  
  
_‘Tom should be home soon.’_  
  
The thought of Tom made him think of the future.  
  
The similarities to Tom ( no, not Tom— Voldemort) and the type of wizard Alexander was warning against were disturbing. Voldemort, a half-blood that spouted pro-pureblood rhetoric,  acted in the same appalling manner but disregarded blood. He had terrorized and murdered fellow wizards just because he could, because he had the power to. He had manipulated others to insanity (he mused darkly on Bellatrix) and ruled in fear.  
  
Harry knew very well that because purebloods had nothing to lose, they acted in any matter they saw fit. They were out of control. In a few years, Tom, would be immersed in that kind of world. He knew with ought a doubt he would be a Slytherin— even if Harry's efforts changed Tom for the better, it would be too much to hope for Tom to be in another house when being a Slytherin is in his blood. He knew that kind of environment— with its obvious, even hostile Anti-Muggle mindset and blood purity importance— would be damaging towards Tom’s growth. He also knew he would have a hard time keeping him away from prejudice and the darker aspect of the Wizarding World when he left for Hogwarts, but hoped that what he was doing now would be enough.

Alexander patted placed his hand on top of Harry's head. “You’re worried about Tom.”  
  
Harry was shaken out of his thoughts with a startled look.  
  
“It’s written all over your face kid. You should wipe that depressed look off your face before Tom comes home. He might think I did something. You remember what happened last time he was upset with me?”  
  
Harry gave a sheepish look. “Ah, I almost forgot about that. I honestly had no clue what to do; I just kind of shrugged it off. I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I just didn’t want to rock the boat. We were doing so good. There had been no bad incidents and I didn’t want to break the peace.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. It didn’t bother me. No harm done.”  
  
“No, it’s not okay. I convinced myself that he was just expressing himself and that it was a harmless picture. That it was only a drawing. At the same time, I had a bad feeling in my stomach but brushed it off because I was too scared to confront Tom that time. I didn't want to break the fragile bond we had.” Harry took a long drink from his glass while Alexander sat quietly next to him and listened.

 **  
** “For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing the best job any parent could do. You have done everything you can do. Tom has a roof over his head and is going to a nice school, his stomach is full and he comes home to a man that loves him. Not many can say that. So chin up, Harry. You have to believe you can do this.”  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh and nodded.  
  
[__________________________]  
  
The doorbell rang and Alexander went to the door.  
  
“Good evening.” He sent a charming smile toward the trio of an older man and two little boys by the door.  
  
“Where is Harry?” Tom demanded when he caught sight of Alexander. A terrible looking scowl covered his face. While he did have an enjoyable time with his classmate Edmond, he looked forward to seeing Harry. To find Alexander instead was a great disappointment to Tom.  
  
“Hello to you too, Tom. My God, I would have thought that the expensive finishing school Harry has sent you to would have taught you some manners.” Alexander admonished while sharing an amused look and chuckle with the father of Tom’s friend.  
  
Tom’s ears burned red when the adults started laughing. “Hello, Alexander.”  
  
“Harry is upstairs getting ready.”  
  
Tom nodded, he had almost forgotten that there was going to be a guest over. Alphard Black was coming for dinner. While he was not happy that another person was encroaching on his time with Harry, he did want to see if this man was going to be as much of a nuisance as Alexander. He hoped he would not stick around too much.  
  
Tom turned toward Edmond; he was proving to be quite useful. He was a quiet boy and because of that many overlooked him, but Tom didn’t. He could see how useful he was. Many overlooked him so they never thought about censoring themselves. He was a gold mine of information. Not so much for finding but definitely for absorbing everything around him.  
  
Edmond was grateful to Tom for noticing him. He was so used to being ignored that when Tom came up to him and invited him for lunch he felt indebted toward Tom and freely gave up anything he knew just for a few more moments of his attention. Life got better for him after Tom invited him to lunch. People noticed him more. He was not bullied, he wasn’t noticed enough to be bullied but being invisible was just as worse. His own parents were thrilled he finally had a friend, a handsome, well behaved, popular friend.  
  
“I had a nice time Edmond, Goodbye.” Tom turned his head toward Edmond’s father, he remembered what Harry said about being polite. “Goodbye, Mr. Lindal. Thank you for having me over.”  
  
“Good bye Tom! See you at school.” With that the father and son turned away with a wave. Tom turned quickly and ran into the house and up the stairs, while leaving Alexander to close the door.  
  
{__________________}  
  
“Harry!”  
  
Harry turned when his door slammed opened and a little body ran into him.  
  
“I missed you!”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Tom and picked him up.  
  
‘I missed you too, Tom. Did you have fun with your friend Edmond?”  
  
Harry was elated when Tom asked him if he could go over to a friend’s house. If anything, he was more excited than Tom was.  
  
“Yes, it was fun. His father took us to the park and we got ice-cream and played with their dog. Can we get a pet?”  
  
Harry grimaced. ‘I hope his dinner is not ruined.’  
  
“We could. Do you want a dog?  
  
Tom looked thoughtful “Hmm, no. They're too loud.”  
  
“Well, think about what kind of pet you want and maybe we will get it.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
“I hope you're still hungry— I made steak with some vegetables and a cake for tonight.”  
  
Tom brightened. “German chocolate?”  
  
Harry let out a laugh. “Yes, I made your favorite. Now let’s get you washed up.”  
  
[____________]  
  
Alexander took one look at Tom all dressed up with his slicked back hair at his insistence and laughed. Harry was bemused at Tom’s request but complied anyway. Alexander found it hysterical.  
  
“Tom?! Is that you? No way!”  
  
Tom’s eyes narrowed at Alexander's tone; he lifted his chin and in doing so turned his nose up. The pretentious air exuding from him had Alexander gasping for air.  
  
“Look at you kiddo, all dolled up!”  
  
“I’m not a kid!”  
  
“You have to be the smallest adult I have ever seen then.”  
  
“I’m not small!”  
  
Harry tried desperately to smother his smile. “Stop teasing him, Alex.”  
  
Tom ran to Harry and gave Alexander a smug look while he stuck his tongue out while Alexander gave a mock look of outrage.  
  
“Harry! Look!”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at their exchange and gave Tom an amused look while Tom looked down sheepishly. He wanted to appear mature and more adultlike in front of Harry. Oh, how Alexander annoyed Tom! He always made Tom act so childishly in front of Harry.  
  
“All right, Alphard should be here soon. Can you two go into the kitchen and put the food on the table and make sure everything is ready?”  
  
The doorbell rang then, so Harry went to get it while Alexander and Tom went the other way.  
  
“Come along Tom. You heard him.”  
  
Tom gave Alexander a scornful look. “He doesn’t have to order me around. I already knew what Harry wanted.” Tom replied with a superior tone.  
  
Alexander raised his eyebrows mockingly, knowing that it would irritate him.  
  
“Oh, is that right?”  
  
“Yes!” Tom snapped. “Harry and I have a connection. Something you wouldn’t understand!”  
  
“Ah, you're right, Tom.” Alexander nodded sagely.  
  
Tom gave a sniff and walked all the way to the dining table with a pompous spring in his step, quite chuffed as he believed that he had won the argument.  
  
{________________}  
  
“Hello Alphard. How are you?”  
  
“Not so good mate. I met the most gorgeous bird earlier today, a real Sheba. Unfortunately, she turned out to be a real bore, a real looker but a bore all the same. I don’t know if I want to keep her around or not.”  
  
Harry thought about Alexander's words earlier. “Maybe you guys just need a few more dates, maybe she’s shy.”  
  
Alphard scoffed. “I don’t think so mate. At least her hands were definitely not shy, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Harry just shook his head and let out a chuckle, knowing exactly what Alphard meant. “Well then, I hope you enjoy yourself tonight.”  
  
[________________]  
  
Harry and Alphard walked in a few minutes later with traces of laughter on their faces and greetings went around.  
  
“Alphard, this is Alexander and Tom.”  
  
“Good evening everyone. My name is Alphard Black. It’s a pleasure.”  
  
Alexander was the first to move to shake Alphard’s hand. “Alexander Durwin.”  
  
Alphard nodded his head, the name sounded familiar.  
  
“And please don’t worry about what you say. I am a squib, so no worries about The Statue of Secrecy being broke tonight. And the pleasure is all mine.”  
  
Harry gestured to Tom who had immediately went to him when he walked in. “This is Tom Riddle, the boy I told you about.” Harry looked downwards. “Tom, this is Alphard Black. Say hello.”  
  
“Hello Mr. Black,” Tom spoke with a sweet smile, his eyes dark and empty.  
  
Alphard responded with a smile. “Please, call me Alphard.”  
  
“Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let’s go eat!”  
  
They moved closer toward the food and sat down. Everyone sat down and began to fill their plate and started to eat. Dinner proved to be an interesting affair.  
  
Alphard studied Tom in-between bites, while Tom went back and forth from talking to Harry and studying Alphard as well.  
  
Alphard watched Tom interact with Harry and was a bit unnerved. He glanced at Alexander and saw that he was watching closely as well. _‘I guess I am not the only one concerned. The child is very zealous when talking to Harry.’_  
Alphard clearly saw how possessive Tom was over Harry and how he glared at him whenever Alphard engaged Harry into conversation. It was both amusing and concerning to watch. Dinner was over quickly because it was so delicious, and heavy compliments went around the table, but also because the tension was heavy. The battle for Harry's attentions had increased exponentially and tensions rose.  
  
Between Tom and Alexander the competition had been bad already, but adding another into the mix was disastrous. Especially since Tom was still young and his jealousy was not very controlled. Needless to say, he was not impressed with Alphard Black. His manners were impeccable and he was the perfect dinner guest with witty things to say that made Harry and Alexander laugh, but Tom still found faults in the man— the main one was the fact that he was another person Tom had to fight with for Harry's attentions. He especially did not appreciate the fact that Alphard kept touching Harry.  
  
Tom kept jealously tugging Harry away whenever Harry was within Alphards grasp. Tom’s tried very hard to ignore the man but it was hard; he could bear with Alexander for the most part, but Alphard was new and he didn’t know how to deal with him yet.  
  
“How you two met is fascinating.”  
  
Alexander chuckled. “I suppose it is. It's not everyday you almost get run over and saved by a complete stranger who turns out to be a wizard.”  
  
Harry continued on the same train of speech. “And it’s not everyday you meet someone so generous that they open their home up to a complete stranger. He could have left me at a Muggle hospital.”  
  
Chuckles went around the table. Alexander directed his question toward Alphard.  
  
“If anything, how you two met is… fascinating as well. If I remember correctly you two got along very well, enough for time to just fly by. Harry certainly looked like he had a jolly good time, almost too much fun.”  
  
“It was a very respectable first meeting in a respectable establishment doing respectable things.” Alphard said with a friendly, open face, but his eyes were hard.  
  
He turned to look at Tom with an apologetic expression. “Actually, I should apologize. I was partially responsible for Harry being late a few days ago. I am sorry, Tom.”  
  
Tom just stared at Alphard with a flat expression, he was not impressed with his apology and only responded when Harry nudged him. “Thank you, Mr. Black.”  
  
Alphard smiled at Tom. Tom thought it made him look uglier than he already had been. “You're welcome and please call me Alphard. Well! Look at the time! I must be going.”  
  
They all moved to stand up.  
  
“I will walk you out.”  
  
“I will walk out with you Alphard, I have to be at the hospital early in the morning.”  
  
Alphard nodded and clapped Harry on the back. “I had a lovely night, it was very nice meeting you all. And Harry, thank you for the meal, we should do this again, my treat.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Of course, I look forward to it. Goodnight Alexander, Goodnight Alphard.”  
  
{____________}  
  
Alexander and Alphard walked out into the cool night side by side, tension was heavy in the air.  
  
“Let’s be frank Alexander. You don’t like me.”  
  
“No I don’t. I think you are a bad influence for Harry.”  
  
‘Oh, come now, I apologized didn’t I? It was an honest mistake. We just lost track of time.”  
  
“With all due respect, Harry does not need your reckless behavior in his life. He has a son to look after.”  
  
“I am not a complete idiot. I know he has responsibilities—”  
  
“He came home drunk before evening! He forgot about his son while he was out galvanizing with you!” There was a moment of silence before Alexander continued in a more controlled voice. “I am happy that you have been so kind to Harry, honestly he needed to have some fun in his life, but he does have responsibilities. He does not need to go out raising hell. I may be just a squib but I know you, I know your reputation-”  
  
“You don’t know shit about me.” Alphard’s voice turned ice cold. “I admit that my first impression does not cast me into a positive light— I unknowingly portrayed myself as a deviant who only thinks about having a good time— but I assure you such actions will not happen again so don’t presume you know me.”  
  
Alexander went quiet. “Look Mr. Black—”  
  
“Call me Alphard.”  
  
“Alphard, I know I am coming across as a nosy old man. Harry is not my son, but I do feel indebted toward him, I care for him. I think of Harry as someone I need to look after, I think of him as a son I never had. You can’t blame me for worrying. I am also thinking about his young son, Tom, as well. It would not be good for either of them if Harry exhibited such behaviors again, especially when he is so young.”  
  
“And I completely agree and it will not happen again, but Harry is an adult. He can make his own choices. While what we did was not wise, everybody makes mistakes. You should have seen Harry, it was not that like he did not care. If anything, he was in complete panic.”  
  
Alexander stopped walking and turned to face Alphard and spoke in a remorseful tone.  
  
“I am sorry for being so cold toward you, my underhanded behavior was inexcusable. I apologize, Alphard.” Alexander had his hand out for a handshake.  
  
Alphard looked over Alexander critically. “I respect how you are looking out for Harry. I hope that in the future you have a better view of me. I accept your apology.” He moved to shake Alexander's hand.  
  
They once again started to walk side by side but this time the air was clearer.  
  
“Tom seems like an interesting young man. He is very… attached to Harry.”  
  
“You caught that did you? Yes, I was alarmed at first, still am. Tom can be very possessive of Harry.”  
  
“Is Harry even aware?”  
  
“I think to an extent he is— in some ways Harry knows Tom better than we ever could and in other ways, he is oblivious. But he does catch on to a lot more than you think, he just doesn’t show it.”  
  
“I see.” Alphard had a thoughtful look upon his face. “Well,I don't think he is very fond of me.”  
  
Alexander let out a chuckle. “If it gives you any consolation, he doesn’t like me much more either. Our relationship is better than it had been, but I still get the feeling that Tom truly hates me at times, a hatred more violent and intense then any child should feel when I am with Harry.”  
  
_‘He is so intensely dark, I can also see he can be a real charmer when he wants to be. He is strangely vulnerable when he is with Harry.’_  
  
They were near the park. “Well this is where I must leave you. It truly was a pleasure. I am glad we cleared the bad air between us.”  
  
“Me as well. Have a nice night, Alphard.”  
  
“Until next time, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the part about the darker nature of the pureblood elite as a glimpse into the kind of world Tom would have grown up in, especially as a Slytherin. I imagine Slytherins to be very manipulative and loves mind games. Its all about power plays and hierarchies among purebloods, especially Slytherin's. This was me setting the stage of how dark Tom's and Harrys world is. 
> 
> I just expanded on it more than I needed to cause I wanted to make it clear that Harry is not some naïve man, he knows exactly how horrible people can be. He is an adult with lots of life experience, he was an Auror and dealt with bad people all his life. I tried to reiterate that during Alex and Alphards talk about him being more aware then he lets on.
> 
> As for Alphard, I purposely made him a bit darker than Sirius was because he never had the life Sirius had, he didn't have the Marauder's or a James Potter in his life. He was in Slytherin, he never had a chance for a new environment. While he is the best of the bunch, he will be darker than his nephew Sirius.
> 
> Alphard doesn't exactly have bad intentions toward Harry. In my mind, Alexander is a father figure/mentor/confidant to Harry and Alphard is the rebellious, reckless older brother/mentor/friend toward Harry. They both have their uses in different ways.  
> Alexander someone to rely on in the Muggle world and Alphard is someone Harry can rely on in the Wizarding world.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are very, VERY welcome.  
> Age change will be very soon but before that. Did any of you want to see a certain scene?


	12. Christmas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:  
> They once again started to walk side by side but this time the air was clearer.  
> “Tom seems like an interesting young man. He is very… attached to Harry.”  
>  “You caught that did you? Yes, I was alarmed at first, still am. Tom can be very possessive of Harry.”  
>  “Is Harry even aware?”  
>  “I think to an extent he is— in some ways Harry knows Tom better than we ever could and in other ways, he is oblivious. But he does catch on to a lot more than you think, he just doesn’t show it.”  
>  “I see.” Alphard had a thoughtful look upon his face. “Well,I don't think he is very fond of me.”  
> Alexander let out a chuckle. “If it gives you any consolation, he doesn’t like me much more either. Our relationship is better than it had been, but I still get the feeling that Tom truly hates me at times, a hatred more violent and intense then any child should feel when I am with Harry.”  
> ‘He is so intensely dark, I can also see he can be a real charmer when he wants to be. He is strangely vulnerable when he is with Harry.’  
> They were near the park. “Well this is where I must leave you. It truly was a pleasure. I am glad we cleared the bad air between us.”  
>  “Me as well. Have a nice night, Alphard.”  
>  “Until next time, Alexander.”

**December 24, 1931 – Christmas Eve**

Harry beamed down at Tom. “You did a brilliant job Tom! The tree looks great!”

“Not bad for a pipsqueak.”

Tom’s smile toward Harry morphed into a glare at Alexander as he stuck out his tongue. Alexander promptly stuck out his own right back at him and had a stare down with Tom. Harry shook his head at their antics and fought to hide a smile. He schooled his features into a stern look as best he could before be speaking up.

“Stop it you two.”

Alexander and Tom both jerked their heads, looking away from each other and gave Harry the best innocent expressions they could create upon their faces, but Harry wasn’t fooled. He raised an eyebrow before continuing."Alexander, you are on shopping duty; Tom, I want you to go help Alexander pick out the decorations and supplies.”  

They both had a look of outrage.

“Why can’t you take Tom? It’s going to be bad enough with the last-minute shopping, but with a child in tow? It will be a nightmare!”

“I don’t want to go with you either! I don’t want to go with him! Why can’t I stay with you!?”

Harry had already accioed his coat and scarf and was walking toward the fireplace while putting on his coat. Alexander and Tom followed him when he answered. “Because I have some last-minute shopping to do as well.”

“Last minute shopping my arse. We are not blind Harry; the bottom is as bare as a drunk’s pockets!”

Harry’s face developed a pink tinge that Tom found lovely. Harry cleared his throat before answering. “How do you know I haven’t bought anything? I could have it hidden in the house somewhere.”

Tom gave Alexander an unimpressed look when Alexander had a smug look on his face when he grudgingly sided with Alexander.

“You don’t. I looked everywhere. If you had hidden it, I would have found it.”

Harry colored more. He bent down and wrapped the scarf in his hands around Tom’s neck, pointedly ignoring Tom’ gaze. “Yes well… I honestly have no good reason except that I loathe going shopping”, Harry responded in an embarrassed tone. “Be good for Alexander, Tom, and I will be home soon.” Harry kissed Tom’s forehead, straighten up and gave Alexander a nod before stepping into the fireplace. 

“Diagon Alley.”

Alexander and Tom were left all alone. Alexander looked down at Tom, “I guess it’s just you and me now. Let’s go little one.”

“I’m not little!”

Alexander just rolled his eyes before gathering their coats. After bundling up, Alexander opened the door in a flamboyant manner.

“Your carriage awaits my lady!”

“I’m not a girl!”

“My my, I must have my eyes checked then. My apologizes Timothy.”

“My name is Tom! T.O.M. Tom!”

Tom, fed up with Alexander's antics, rushed forward with a flushed and angry expression while Alexander sped out of the house, laughing at Tom’s reaction. Tom had a suffering look upon his face that occasionally switched to glares toward Alexander whenever he would annoy Tom.  _ ‘I miss Harry.’ _

\-------------

_ ‘Why the bloody hell did I put all this off ‘till the last minute? All of England is here!’ _

Harry frantically squeezed through the dense crowd in Diagon Alley to look for -- well everything -- last minute. Harry dived and weaved through the crowds to search for gifts for Tom, Alexander, and Alphard, as well as a little extra. 

This would be Harry and Tom’s first Christmas together, and he wanted to make sure it was perfect. He spent hours scrounging around for perfect gifts to buy Tom. Alexander and Alphard were relatively easy to buy for, but Tom was a bit trickier. Tom was at the age when he would be bored of books and coloring. Harry knew that Tom did not have much growing up in the orphanage and so would have sufficed for anything as a gift, but Harry wanted to make this Christmas a brilliant one. Even if Tom didn’t remember it when he was older, he wanted to make a positive impression on Tom. He wanted to make sure Tom equated Christmas time the same way as others did: full of love, happiness, security, and fun. Something Harry was sure Tom was deprived of up until then.

He also wanted to get something they could bond over, something that they could do together. Harry thought back on what his own children were like at 5, but it was hardly a good comparison. They had been fairly independent, or at least wanted to be independent. They had loved to roam around and were curious little kids who loved to explore the world around them. But Tom had always been more independent and solitary than the average child. He walked more surely compared to the other kids around him. He walked with purpose, like he knew the world around him and took care to get to where he needed. Harry didn’t know if that was just his personality, based on his negative personal experiences, or both. Harry hoped it was the former, but he knew his hopes were in vain. From what Alexander told him—along with the stigma of Orphanages had— Tom had most likely, if not certainly, had been physically and emotionally abused. Just thinking about it squeezed Harry's heart. He knew exactly what it was like growing up in a cold, neglectful household and feel like an unwelcome intruder. Never knowing when the next meal would be. Harry tried very hard to provide a warm, loving home for Tom, but he knew that it would take time for Tom to heal fully, if he ever would. He finally was starting to look like a healthy boy with color in his cheeks instead of the pale, thin boy he had met when he first found Tom. Harry wondered greatly when Tom had become dark and if he saved Tom at the right time. What was the correct chain of events that had caused two great wizarding wars back to back with countless bodies and needless bloodshed? Did he come too late?

**Harry walked and scanned the shop windows around him when something caught his eye. After a closer inspection, his anxiety lifted as he took in what he thought was the perfect gift for Tom. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HATE ME.  
> I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! Life just got in the way as well as motivation, but mostly because of life. I KNOW THIS IS SUPER SHORT COMPARED TO MY OTHER CHAPTERS BUT I REALLY WANTED TO HAVE SOMTHING FOR YOU GUYS.  
> I wanted to know if there was certain things you wanted to see for Christmas day, as well as wonder if you guys could guess what the gift will be;)  
> I WILL WORK SO HARD TO HAVE PART TWO UPLOADED WITHIN A WEEK.  
> If you guys have any questions please let me know and I will answer them either in the comments or if it is something everyone asks, I will post it on the next update.


	13. Christmas Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.
> 
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:  
> He also wanted to get something they could bond over, something that they could do together. Harry thought back on what his own children were like at 5, but it was hardly a good comparison. They had been fairly independent, or at least wanted to be independent. They had loved to roam around and were curious little kids who loved to explore the world around them. But Tom had always been more independent and solitary than the average child. He walked more surely compared to the other kids around him. He walked with purpose, like he knew the world around him and took care to get to where he needed. Harry didn’t know if that was just his personality, based on his negative personal experiences, or both. Harry hoped it was the former, but he knew his hopes were in vain. From what Alexander told him—along with the stigma of Orphanages had— Tom had most likely, if not certainly, had been physically and emotionally abused. Just thinking about it squeezed Harry's heart. He knew exactly what it was like growing up in a cold, neglectful household and feel like an unwelcome intruder. Never knowing when the next meal would be. Harry tried very hard to provide a warm, loving home for Tom, but he knew that it would take time for Tom to heal fully, if he ever would. He finally was starting to look like a healthy boy with color in his cheeks instead of the pale, thin boy he had met when he first found Tom. Harry wondered greatly when Tom had become dark and if he saved Tom at the right time. What was the correct chain of events that had caused two great wizarding wars back to back with countless bodies and needless bloodshed? Did he come too late?

**December 25, 1932 – Christmas Day**

Harry awoke to a tapping on his window. He blearily opened his eyes. At the window was a noble jet-black owl that was carrying a parcel in his beak staring impatiently at him. Harry pushed back the covers around him and got up, tensing when his bare feet met the cold wooden floor on his way to the window. When he opened the window, the noble looking owl leaned forwards to hand him the package before turning around and taking off. Harry looked at the parcel in his hands, which he could feel held two boxes, to find out who it was from. An elegant tag read Alphard Black’s regards. A smile erupted on Harry's face, and he walked over to the nightstand to grab his wand and made his way to the door. It was Christmas morning.

Harry walked with excitement and determination over to Tom’s room with the gift in hand and quietly made his way to sit on Tom’s bed. Once he was there, Harry gently brushed Tom’s hair back and shook him awake.

“Wake up, Tom! Open your eyes, sleepy head.”

Tom open to his eyes with a sleepy expression and replied in a soft and raspy voice.

“Harry?”

“Come on, wake up love. It's Christmas!”

Harry’s blatant excitement roused Tom from the last vestiges of sleep. Seeing Harry smile so brightly first thing in the morning was an excellent way to start the day, in Tom’s opinion. Tom quickly smiled at Harry and shifted to get out of bed and follow Harry downstairs. He was greeted to a wondrous sight he had never even dreamt of. The tables was laden with food and other Christmas accessories, and the tree was heavily decorated — even more so than when Tom and Alexander finished it. It had blinking lights and a strange misty bluish and white light that weaved in and around the tree itself.

“This is for you, Tom.”

Tom tore his eyes away when he heard Harry’s voice, he had a strange long boxy looking thing. Tom felt anticipation in his stomach and wanted to tear it open, but opted to be more dignified about it in front of Harry. 

It was a broom.

At least a miniature version.

Tom looked up at Harry with a questioning look. Harry only smiled and accioed a broom of his own, beckoning Tom toward the back garden. 

“In the muggle world, Tom, brooms are used for cleaning; but, in the wizarding world, they are used as a means of transportation: more precisely, to fly. Riding on a broom was my favorite thing to do when growing up. Come and I'll help you onto the broom!”

It took a few attempts but Tom finally managed it, a bit wobbly, but he stayed on. They both moved up higher, high enough to see the sunrise and overlook London. Harry tipped his head back when a light breeze went past them, breathing in deeply while the sun shone right on his face. Tom was once again struck by how beautiful Harry was. Harry reminded Tom of a fairy tale he heard at the Orphanage. Hair black as ink, lips as red as blood, skin as fair and perfect as the snow around them. 

Harry brought his head down a bit and gazed at the sun rise. “I used to love flying on a broom… it was one of the very few places where I felt free from everything down below. On the ground I had expectations, responsibilities that I never asked for, and it was suffocating. But up here, I was far, far away from anything and anyone. Excepting Quidditch matches of course,” Harry winked. Tom nodded as if he understood what Harry was saying; he felt a burning curiosity as to the context of Harry's words but didn’t want to interrupt Harry talking about himself, as it was a rare occasion when he did. He always adored listening to his calm and kind voice, but this time it was different. It was raw and had a strange tone that Tom wasn't able to identify, it was a new side of Harry shown before Tom, yet all he felt was hunger. He wanted to know anything and everything about Harry.

“I wanted to share this with you in case you ever become overwhelmed or upset and I can’t help you — because there will be times where you won’t want me around as sad as that would make me — and I’d rather you have a place where you can be yourself and deal with whatever is going on in a calm manner.” Harry watched Tom out of the corner of his eyes.

Tom shook his head vehemently at Harry's words, denying that Tom could ever not want Harry. Harry only smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and brought them closer together and they both watched the sunrise together. Harry had a look of determination on his face while he held onto Tom tightly as he burrowed into Harry.  _ ‘I have to succeed.’ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FREAKING SORRY BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER UPDATE NEXT MONTH SCHEDULED. IM GONNA BE GONE FOR 2 MONTHS... BUT IT WILL AUTOMATICALLY UPDATE.  
> IF YOU GUYS HAVE QUESTIONS ILL ANSWER AFTER THE NEXT UPDATE. ALSO....WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF ONESHOTS???
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME


	14. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to give Tom the one thing he never had: Love.  
> After months of preparation, Harry was ready to go back in time and meet the source of all his pain and misery: Tom Riddle. Harry would give him his unconditional love, and that would change everything— he would make a new future, one that ended with his eternal rest and a content, complete soul. Harry never thought of failure as a possibility. He would realize too late that Life and Fate were fickle, ancient beings that answered to no one. And so Harry left to the past, a time where Tom Riddle was still redeemable, to love and change Tom for the better and create a newer, happier future— nary a thought to what Fate had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!!  
> Last Time:
> 
> Valentine’s Day, Age 10
> 
>  
> 
> That roused Tom into action and he ran into the kitchen. Alexander stayed where he stood while he stared after Tom with a look of intense thought. ‘So young and so in love. What have you gotten yourself into Harry?’

**Valentine’s Day, Age 10**

“Tom! Wait for me!”

A high girly voice pierced through the chatter around Tom, he let out a groan. His friends snickered around him and bumped his shoulders.

“Mary Ann sure is really smitten with you Tom!”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Here comes the bride, all dressed in white!”

Tom ignored their peals of laughter and brushed them away so he could leave before she caught up to him. Ever since she saw him when her school, the sister school to his, was invited to a formal dance, she sought him out every chance she could and stuck to him like glue. At least she tried to, Tom learned very early on he had no patience for her, if anything she was like a younger version of Ms. Caroline. Tom sneered at the thought of them both; he loathed women like that. They had no purpose, had no potential for Tom to cultivate and use for his ambitions, yet females like Mary Ann insisted on being by his side. He found it repulsive and irritating. He had neither time nor the energy to play nice with worthless, useless people.

From the beginning of his new life, especially among his peers he surrounded himself with the best in one way or another. Of course, none were on his level him but those that were around him met his standards for interaction and attention. People like Mary Ann did not meet such standard and were mentally discarded as rubbish in Tom’s mind. 

The ones that were graced with Tom’s presence and attentions had to work to stay there. They all had to prove to be useful to Tom. Pip Edwin was one of the lucky few that had not much going for him, in fact nothing about him was remotely interesting except for the fact that his father absolutely adored him and happened to be the Headmaster. Which stood for the reason why he let the dullest boy in the whole school, all brawn and no brain, near him much less talk to him in such a petulant manner. 

“Honestly Riddle, I don’t see why you don’t like her. She’s the prettiest girl around.”

Ah, Jealousy. Tom smirked and gave a shrug. 

“She is very pretty”. Tom lied charmingly while looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye. “But honestly I think you two would be better suited for one another, don’t you think? I mean, her mother is the Headmistress of St. Josephine, your father is the Head of St. Peters. You two are the echelon of our respective schools. I am a nobody.” Tom purred with cold eyes that tracked every move the mammoth sized boy made. Tom mentally sneered as the boy puffed up in self-importance.  _ ‘You two deserve one another. Like I would ever want the screeching hag.’ _

“Well Riddle, if you don’t mind i-”

“Please, I insist.”

Tom watched the pompous boy waddle up to Mary Ann and proceeded to say his goodbyes and slip away, but not before catching a laugh with the other boys around him while a loud slap was heard. Pip Edwin was a boy of little talent and it was clear that talking to a member of the opposite sex was not his forte.

Tom tuned away while slipping his hand into his pocket around a medium sized box filled with chocolate. He couldn’t wait to give it to Harry. He had wanted to put more effort in getting something for Harry and so he made chocolate. He hoped Harry liked them; he made a lot of sacrifices for Harry in order to make him chocolate.

Flashback:

Tom rang the doorbell, a few moments later the door opened to Alexander with a surprised look on his face.

“My my, if it isn’t little Tommy.”

Annoyance hit Tom rapidly and he struggled to hold it back, an internal mantra went through his head.  _ ‘This is for Harry, this is for Harry.’ _

Tom took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face “Hullo, Alexander. How are you doing?”

Alexander raised a brow. “I am doing well. What is a helpless little thing like you doing out so late? Harry must be worried.”

Tom’s smiling face twitched when he heard Alexander's patronizing tone, but he worked hard on keeping a pleasant disposition. Unfortunately, his displeasure creeped into his voice. Tom’s voice took a frosty tone when he addressed Alexander once more.

“I am not helpless, Alexander. I may be young, but I can take care of myself and Harry.”

Alexander raised a mocking brow. “Oh ho, is that right little Tommy? Pray tell how a wee little boy could take care of a grown man. If I recall correctly, isn’t Harry still tucking you into bed?

Tom flushed red and sneered, “Harry is not ‘tucking me in’, it is merely extra time for us to spend together. Harry and I are really close, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Of course not.. Harry and I have a …mature relationship.” Alexander responded slyly while turning away and leaving the door open but not before seeing the look of outrage on Tom’s face. “Do close the door, Tom. What can I do?”

Tom clenched his teeth together and willed the burning rage he could feel in his stomach away. He might be young, but he knew what the bastard was suggesting. Even though he was sure they didn’t even have a relationship like that, the fact that Alexander even hinted at it filled Tom with rage.

Tom took a deep breath before addressing Alexander. “Valentine’s Day is coming up. I would like to make chocolates for Harry.  Harry is very special to me so I would like to do something special for Harry as well.” 

“Oh? What a nice idea! But pray tell, what does it have to do with me?”

Tom’s gaze dropped toward the floor. Alexander could see Tom’s discomfort and difficulty in articulating his thoughts.

“I request… I ask that. I would… appreciate your help…please. I don’t want to mess up in front of Harry. Harry is special... I want to do more than buying him chocolate, I thought it would be better if I make him chocolate myself. He is so skinny as well so I wanted to make him dinner since he always cooks. I want to show him that he is important to me.”

There was a pause, and Tom was starting to feel irritated as the lack of response from Alexander. He felt humiliated and weak being in a position where he’d owe Alexander, being at his mercy. 

“Forget i-.”

“Okay.”

Tom paused in shock and snapped his head up to look at Alexander. Alexander had an expressionless look on his face but his eyes had emotions in them that Tom could not exactly label.

“Okay?”

“That’s what I said. Are you just going to stand there or do you expect me to do everything and take all the credit?”

That roused Tom into action and he ran into the kitchen. Alexander stayed where he stood while he stared after Tom with a look of intense thought.  _ ‘So young and so in love. What have you gotten yourself into Harry?’ _


	15. Not an update, I'm sorry but please read.

Please please don't hate me that this is not a update. I just wanted to do a mass respond to all those who have commented on my last chapter.

  
I really really appreciate all you guys so freaking much. Your guys support means ALOT to me. You have no idea. You are the reason I have the motivation to stay with this story and actually get my thoughts on paper.

  
I was gone for two months... I'll let you guess on why.

  
I am now at a new place... again. I'll let your guys imagination roam around.

  
The problem now is that I am not able to type anything up. I can write down notes and plot lines which I am doing so you guys can look forward to more chapters, longer chapter more frequently to make up for my absence.   
I want you guys to know that I do read all your guys comments and they do make my entire day.

  
Thank you for being so patient and you will have an update in a couple of weeks hopefully.   
Now that my gratitude is out of the way, any request/ suggestions? That way when I do update it's something you guys want. Of course if it doesn't fit into the story I can't add it but if it's feasible then I will try to write it to talks standard and hopes.

  
When you guys do leave suggestions please be specific.

  
Love you guys so much,  
-Sayon_170


End file.
